The trasformation of my soul
by dmr131313
Summary: Dylan was an ordinary male teen, he wasn't a brony, in fact he hated the show, but then someone he knew online showed him the friendship in the show, and what happens next, transforms his soul. rated M, for Violence and Language genre, Romance for later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW it helps me a lot knowing you like my chapters
1. The Prologue

**First things first, copyright, I saw this fanfic made by NightfallTheDragon about somehow being transported into ponyville then being a pony, so I decided to make a fanfic like that so don't yell at me about that, 2****nd**** copyright is MLP FiM I do NOT own the show so I am giving them copyrights for when I use their names.**

**Second things come second so here it is, this chapter was before I became a brony, so when I dis the show a lot DON'T YELL AT ME MY THOUGHTS GET BETTER ABOUT THE SHOW, and 2****nd**** for this chapter, there is nothing about being in Equestia, it's about me becoming a brony.**

**So let's get this story moving**

**The Prologue**

It was a Monday afternoon at 5 o' clock, and my friend Malik knocked on my door, I opened the door to find my black friend (no racism intended) wearing slides on his feet, black shorts, and a pink shirt that says 'parental advisory, girls dig me' and Malik said "Hey Dylan you wanna walk dogs?"

"Hold on I gotta ask my mom" I closed the door 10 seconds later I reopened it saying "alright lets go." A couple minutes later we were talking about things that suck, so Malik started off saying "you wanna know what sucks? Vacuums"

So I responded saying "you wanna know what sucks? Us, breathing"

"You wanna know what sucks? Girls"

I thought about it for a minute and realized he meant it negatively, so I replied back "you wanna know what sucks? My Little Pony"

Malik's eyes opened "dude that show is awesome! How don't you like it?"

"It's in the name 'My Little Pony' it's about ponies, FOR GIRLS 4 YEARS OLD"

"Common man I started watching it with my sister and it's a great show"

I slowly backed away from him, slowly turned into walking backwards, which turned into me turning and running back to my house, I went online on steam and chatted with my friend online known as Joskanator at the time, I typed in "dude I just found out my friend is a brony, he is 13 and such a pussy"

He responded "so? I'm 16 and love that show"

My head slammed onto my desk, "Dude common you're 16!"

He sent me a few picture links "see" and I clicked on the links, it showed a Rainbow Dash picture made out of 8 papers, and the 2nd link was a picture of some figurines he has

"Really bro, common you're a pussy"

"Common man, watch it"

"No I don't wanna be a cunt like you"

"Common just watch the first 2 episodes, they explain a lot of the main 6 ponies"

"If it will shut you up about asking me I will, I'll see if it's on Netflix instant" I checked, and sure enough it was so I typed to him "it's on Netflix, I'll watch it, BUT JUST THE FIRST 2 EPISODES"

So, I watched the first episode, my thoughts throughout all of this _**"this is so fucking stupid" **_the episode was over so I clicked on the next one, during the intro I typed to my friend "I'm on the intro of episode 2" so when that episode ended, I still thought it sucked, I typed to him "it fucking sucked"

Later that day, I sort of blacked out, when I awoken, my finger clicked to watch the next episode, I clicked the 'X' to close the browser. It happened again, this time I awoke at the credits, I remember watching the show, my brain wouldn't let me forget it, I wanted to click the 'X' but my hands wouldn't move, I wanted to close my eyes, but they wanted to watch, I had to go pee, I wet myself, I couldn't move at all, I sat there and watched, the continuous episode player was on, I didn't resist, I didn't move, when the screen would come up to ask if I wanted to continue watching, my head fell and hit the spacebar to play the show, my head popped right up afterwards.

It turned 8:00 PM I had to go to bed, I regained control, "those are hours I will never get back" I said, I went upstairs to my bed and fell asleep, I woke up as a pony, in ponyville, I knew it was a dream, but I couldn't change it, I decided to walk throughout ponyville, trying not to make conversation with anyone, I was looking at myself, it appears to be I had purple fur, a red mane and tail, with a cutie mark of a cookie, I have no idea who this was, or why I was dreaming this, trying not to make conversation, Pinkie Pie bounced in front of me, I tried to walk past her but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't move, I didn't talk, but my mouth talked for me "Hey Pinkie Pie." I woke up from my nightmare at noon, "son of a bitch why did my brain want to do that to me"

I watched all of season 1 and 2, in 2 weeks, my body made me for the 1st season, but then I wanted to for the 2nd, I downloaded music for my phone, I had my wallpapers ponylized my ringtone was a MLP song verse, I was looking up clothing online, I have become a brony.

**This was chapter 1 'The Prologue' that at the end, you may call it 'My Adventure To Bronies' this is a new fanfic that I am writing while trying to think up of stuff for my 'Gang Love Story' fanfic, so have fun reading this**


	2. I Was Transported

**Before we start I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and favs, and that was only my road to being a brony, so I hope you like the rest of this story**

**Also I have chapters I already have done so im going to be uploading them for the next few days, and just a heads up, I might miss next Sunday**

**I Was Transported**

It was 8 o' clock, it was dark outside and I asked my mom if I could go for a walk, she allowed me so I put on my jacket, shoes and socks, and left my house, I didn't know where I was I going so I just walked on a sidewalk listening to music, every now and again I would look up and to the side, I was rapping along to the rap I was listening to, "this is for my bronies ain't no phony, shit that they can ferret out…" I rapped, I was so into the zone of rapping I didn't notice how far I walked or how long I was walking, I check the time on my watch, and it was 9:37 PM my mom didn't call me to wonder where I was so I continued walking.

I found a patch of trees that looked like a forest, I wanted to look for something to scare me, and so I went into the forest, after a few minutes of walking my glasses started fogging up so I cleaned it with my shirt, and it turned out my glasses weren't fogging up, there was actual fog, I just shrugged and continued walking, the fog got heavier and heavier I could barely see my hands in front of my face, but I felt something strange was about to happen so I continued walking.

The fog was very heavy, I put my hand right next to my eye and saw nothing but gray smoke, I continued walking, 2 minutes later the fog started giving, in 6 minutes the fog was cleared and I could see, I looked around to see where I was, and the trees looked different, they didn't look like the ones I saw while walking, but they looked familiar, I just continued walking, and eventually I found an opening of the forest.

I walked to the opening and stopped, I looked, and in the distance I saw things moving, I figured they were people, but then my eyes focused a little, and I saw ponies each have different fur colors, mane and tail colors, _**"this can't be real, can it? If it is, I hope I meet Rainbow Dash"**_ I looked to my left and saw Fluttershys cottage, I don't recall falling asleep or getting whacked upside the head, so I walked towards the cottage door, and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened a bit, I could see a faded shape that looked like a pony, "h-hello?" I heard Fluttershys voice say, so I knew it was Fluttershy so I responded to her

"Hey Fluttershy I just needed to kno-" she cut me off

"H-How do you k-know my n-name?"

Trying to speak as calmly as possible "Well back where I come from you ponies are famous"

"H-How would that be"

I thought for a second, I couldn't tell them that they had a show made all about them, that would be stalker-ish, so I said "who wouldn't know the keepers of the Elements of Harmony"

"And w-what are you?"

"I am a human"

"And what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if I could stay a night or two, because I don't know how I got here"

"Well, you don't seem mean"

"And I know you care for animals, and I don't mind them as long as they don't mind me"

"I guess you could stay for a few days"

"Thanks Fluttershy, it means a lot to me" she led me inside, she gave me a tour of the cottage upstairs and downstairs, she showed me a spare bedroom upstairs next to her bedroom, the room didn't have much, just a lamp, a desk, and a bed, we went downstairs and I sat on the couch, Fluttershy went to tend to her animals, when she left Angel came out of the kitchen looking at me giving me a stare, he got on the seat cushion next to me still giving me a stare, I said to him "I know you like carrots," I flung my arm down and a carrot came out of my sleeves and I held onto it, "and I do too, now I will give you this carrot, if there will be no problems between us" Angel held out his hand, and I gave it to him, he was still staring at me when he took a bite, but after the first bite he left me alone.

Fluttershy came back in talking to Twilight Sparkle, Twilight turned her head, and saw me on the couch, and she said "Hello?"

I responded saying "hey"

She turned to face Fluttershy "Fluttershy who is this?"

"Oh that's uh, I actually didn't get his name so what is your name?"

I replied saying "Dylan"

Twilight then said "Dylan, what are you?"

"Well I am a human"

Fluttershy spoke up and said "Dylan says he knows us, and our friends"

Twilight looked back at me and said "So Dylan you know what my name is?"

I nodded and said "yes I do"

"Then what is my name"

"Your name is Twilight Sparkle"

Her eyes opened wider surprised that I actually do know her name, she then said "Anyway, I just came to tell Fluttershy that Princess Celestia sent a letter saying that they were searching through a cave when they came up to a big wall with sliding pieces, it looked like a picture but the pieces that could slide weren't in the right spots, so she wanted us to come and see if we could figure it out"

Fluttershy said "a c-c-cave? I don't want to go to a dark c-cave, but if I could help, I w-will, but can Dylan come too?"

"I guess he can" so we left to the cave.

When we got there I saw the rest of the mane 6 and Princess Luna, there was also somepony next to her, the rest of the mane 6 looked at me in shock, but Princess Luna and her friend weren't phased


	3. The Cave

**Note from the author: now I have this , alright well I would like to thanks everybody especially the guest the said s/he loved the chapters and it was only 2 so far, and when I just check it was 94 views in just 2 days, so I would like to thank everyone for reading my story**

**Let's continue on with the story**

**The Cave**

While Twilight and Fluttershy were telling the others of the mane 6 I went up to Princess Luna's friend, he was an earth pony with a dark gray coat, a red mane, and brown eyes with a carrot as a cutie mark, I said to him "Hello, do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Nope, not at all, my name is Strong Charger"

"Nice to meet you Strong Charger, my name is Dylan" I walked back to the mane 6 where 4 of them were staring at me, Rainbow Dash came up to me and said "So, I heard you know all about us"

I nodded and said "yes, yes I do"

"So then what's my name?"

"You are the brave and courageous Rainbow Dash, the real question is, who wouldn't know you" I saw Rainbow Dash blush lightly

Applejack walked up to me and said "what's the rest of our names?"

While pointing at each one as I said their name, "Well you're Applejack, she is Rarity" I felt a touch on my shoulder, I turned around and covered Pinkie Pies mouth "and before you ask, your name is Pinkie Pie, and don't throw a party, and any further questions will be asked later, ok?" Pinkie Pie nodded and I removed my hand, I turned to Strong Charger, and said "so where's this puzzle on the wall?" he moved to the side to show the puzzle, there also was a riddle with different pictures, I looked at it and said "before I do this, I wanna see if anypony wants to take a chance at it" they all tried, Rarity got a couple of them in, but when they all failed I walked back up to the wall and said "alright, I don't mean to show off but I'm good at puzzles" I moved the pieces from the top down, the last few pieces being moved took a little longer because of switching them around, but when I solved it the puzzle glowed for a second, then Strong Charger walked up and said "what about these 3 riddles down here" I looked at the riddles and read one out loud, "what gets wetter as it dries" I pushed a picture that looked like a towel, it glowed for a second then I read the next one "what has 4 legs a head and a foot" I saw the answers and said "a bed, a wolf, a pigeon, or a cat" I pressed the bed and it glowed, I looked at the last one, "a red house is made out of red bricks, an orange house is made out of orange bricks, a yellow house is made out of yellow bricks, and a blue house is made out of blue bricks, what is a green house made out of?"

Pinkie Pie said "OOH, OOH! Green bricks!" I turned around and looked at Pinkie, I said "actually Pinkie Pie, it's a trick question, when they say green house they didn't mean a house that's green, they meant a greenhouse as in a glass made house for plants to get warmth on a cold day" I clicked on the word 'glass' and it glowed, the wall lowered down to reveal a capsule behind it, Princess Luna picked it up with her magic and read what was on the side of the capsule "only to be opened by Princess Celestia" she put it in her saddle bags, Rainbow Dash came up to me, and said "Dylan that was… so… COOL! You did all of those like it was nothing!"

"Well the sliding puzzle, you just have to know where to slide them, and the riddles I heard them back where I came from so they were easy"

She put her foreleg over my shoulders and around my neck, and she said "that was still cool" I lightly blushed from her putting her foreleg around me, Princess Luna walked up to me and said "where do thee live"

"Well, I don't have a house but I'm staying at Fluttershys cottage for a few days" Princess Luna thanked us for coming and thanked me for helping with the puzzle and riddles, she teleported her and Strong Charger somewhere, the rest of us just sat there chatting for a bit before leaving, I got to know more about everypony more than from watching the show, we chatted for a little more then left one by one, Fluttershy and I left back to her cottage, as soon as we got there I sat down on the couch and a letter landed right next to me, I opened it up and read out loud "'Dear Dylan, I'm sending a carriage to pick up you, Fluttershy, and the others to visit the castle in Canterlot tomorrow. From, Princess Celestia' wow, I should tell Fluttershy" I got up and looked for Fluttershy, when I found her I gave her the letter and she read it, she then said "Wow, the castle in Canterlot, Dylan the princess must really want to meet you"

"I know, it shocked me when I read the letter." It got to dinner time and Fluttershy made us something, I haven't really had a clue what it was but I ate it anyway. When dinner was finished we cleaned up and I said "I'm gonna go to sleep" Fluttershy said goodnight and I went upstairs to the spare bedroom I would be sleeping in, I took off my jacket and went into bed, I took off my glasses, and put them on the desk, I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber


	4. Canterlot Castle

**Note from the author: I don't have much to say but look for the signs, I'm not gonna tell you what signs to look for, but look for the signs, you will find out what kind of signs in a few chapters, by the way I'm thinking of uploading the next few chapters which there are 2 left later in the day, just to get them off in the making, so yeah I hope you like it**

**Let's continue on with the story**

**Canterlot Castle**

I woke up, put my glasses on, put my jacket on, and apparently I forgot to take off my shoes and socks so they were on my feet all night, I walked out of the spare room and downstairs to the couch, I sat down, and then Angel was looking at me, he got up on the cushion, I heard Fluttershy say "I'm sorry if my bunny, Angel is bothering you" I replied back to her "it's ok, I think he just wants a carrot" I flung my arm down with a carrot coming out of my sleeve, and I gave it to Angel "luckily I always have one up my sleeve" Fluttershy was impressed, but she went back to cooking breakfast, when she finished making it I sat down at the table and ate whatever it was.

After breakfast, we cleaned up and I looked at the sun, where it was, and it seemed to be 11 AM to me, and that got me thinking _**"I wonder when we will be picked up"**_ I also wondered how long it would take to get there, I went back to the couch, and sat down, I put my hands together, and start twiddling my thumbs. I sat there for 30 minutes doing nothing but thinking, I looked like I was in a Trans since I wasn't moving, I stopped thinking and blinked a couple times then got up, I told Fluttershy that I would be in the spare room, so I went upstairs and sat on the bed, I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about why Princess Celestia wants us to go to the castle, and I was also wondering what happened to my friend Cameron a week before I came here, one week he was at a scout meeting next week he wasn't, he would never miss a scout meeting even if he was sick he would still go, then I started thinking about Strong Charger, he wasn't mentioned in any of the episodes so far so how did he get here, I was thinking about both Cameron and Strong Charger for like 27 minutes, and I think I came up with a solution, _**"Cameron must of somehow been teleported here too, and he wanted to stay here, but he couldn't stay as human form so one of the Princesses must of changed him into an earth pony"**_ I knew it was a long shot, but it was the only thing I could come up with, right after I came up with the solution somepony knocked on my door, I walked over and opened it, it was Fluttershy and she said "the carriage that Princess Celestia sent is here" I took off my hoodie so everypony could see my blonde hair, and then Fluttershy and I walked outside to the carriage, and I saw the rest of the mane 6, we went into the carriage and took off.

We talked all throughout the trip, and it seemed the trip was pretty long because the sun was in the middle of the sky when we left, and when we arrived it was almost gone. When we landed the mane 6 and I got out of the carriage and a guard led us to the throne room, both Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna was there, I also saw Strong Charger next to them, when we were in front of the princesses and Strong Charger, Princess Celestia spoke up saying "I'm pretty sure you're all wondering, why I asked you to come here" we all nodded, then Princess Celestia started talking again "the reason why we had you come here is because we know of Dylan's species" I was at first shocked that Princess Celestia knew my name, but then I thought Strong Charger must have told her, she continued talking "my sister, and I were discussing about Dylan, and we came to the conclusion that he can stay, but he can't stay here as a human, so if he wishes to stay, he would have to change his form"

I was surprised and I said "you mean change from a human to a pony?"

"Yes" Princess Celestia said, "You will have a day or two to think about it, and a week if you want to change your mind about staying"

I was still surprised I was allowed to stay; I already knew what I wanted to be, Princess Celestia asked me a question "so Dylan, do you know what pony you want to be?" I looked at her and said "a pegasus" I saw Strong Charger seem surprise, he then proceeded to say "Dylan, are you afraid of heights?"

I was, but that wasn't going to stop me "yes I am, but I figured being a Pegasus would help me concur that fear"

Princess Celestia then said "are you sure? This can only happen once; you can't change your mind once the transformation has started"

"I am sure" I replied

She then said "you will have a week to think if you want to change your mind, and go back to Earth"

"I don't need a week" I said "I would like you to do it now"

Princess Celestia nodded; Strong Charger then said "you should take off your shoes and socks" I then proceeded to do so, Princess Celestia asked "what color would like your fur coat to be?"

I thought for a minute "hunter green"

"Your mane and tail color?"

"Silver"

"And your eye color?"

"Grayish blue"

"Just relax" Princess Celestias horn started glowing yellow, and so did I, I started floating in midair, my vision started whitening out, a few moments later my vision was coming back, I was being lowered to the ground, my vision was blurry so I took off my glasses and I could see perfectly, I looked at myself to see how I looked, while I was looking I caught a glimpse of Rainbow Dash looking at the ground smiling, I was on all fours, I told Princess Celestia "thank you" it was hard to walk on all fours, because I tried to walk, and fell on my face, I heard a few ponies chuckle, I just said to them "go ahead laugh, I don't mind." Princess Celestia then asked me "and what would you like your new name to be?"

I looked at myself one last time, and said "Lightning Dasher"


	5. My First Flight

**Note from the author: nothing to put, hope you like it, I think it's getting somewhere**

**My First Flight**

"Before I do anything else" I said "I want to talk to Strong Charger alone" I walked to an empty corridor and Strong Charger was following me, when we got there I said to him "I haven't seen you in Equestria before, how long ago did you get here"

"A week ago" he replied

"Hmm, that's when my friend Cameron disappeared, I have a question for you, are you Cam-" he cut me off

"Yes I am, now that we are here I don't want you saying my real name"

"I knew it; you would never miss a scout meeting even if you were sick"

"Smart, but I have a question for you"

"Ask away"

"Why did you pick a pegasus? I know you're afraid of heights, I know you wouldn't do it just so you can concur your fear, I know you"

I sighed "It's because I liked somepony okay?"

"Who? Rainbow Dash?"

I looked down and said quietly "yes"

"Dude you shouldn't be afraid about that"

"Why not?" I lifted my head up

"Because I can tell she likes you"

"How?"

"After your transformation I saw her look down while smiling"

"I did too, but I didn't think it meant anything"

"You know what some say 'when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell-'" I cut him off

"Don't make a quote from them"

"Hey I'm just trying to help"

"I know, let's head back into the other room"

And we did so, as soon as we got back in the spots we once were, Princess Celestia told me "I hope you made a good choice, because there is no going back"

"I know" I replied, we were dismissed and we went outside, while we were walking Rainbow Dash walked up to me and said, "so you know how to use those wings?"

"Nope" I replied

"Well maybe when we get back to ponyville I could take you to where I practice flying, and help you learn how to fly"

I smiled and said "that's real nice of you Rainbow Dash"

She smiled too and said "it's not a problem to help" we all got in the carriage, and we started heading back to ponyville, we talked all throughout the trip back just like coming to the castle, it seemed to be really late, but I don't really mind it being late, when we got back to ponyville we all got out of the carriage, and Rainbow Dash ask me "So Dyl- Lightning Dasher, would you like me to show you where I practice so I can help you know how to use your new wings?" I smiled and replied back with a nod, "sure" she turned around and started walking away, I followed her shortly after. When she stopped walking we were in an open field, I said to her "so this is where you practice?"

She nodded and said "yup"

"Seems like a good place to practice"

"That's why I picked it, so before we start; see if you can move your wings" surprisingly, I actually knew how to move my wings, Rainbow Dash continued talking "good, seems to me you're already halfway there, you'll be flying in 10 seconds flat" I couldn't believe I actually heard her say one of her popular phrases, she continued talking again "so, what you need to do is jump then flap your wings" I jumped, tried flapping my wings but then proceeded to fall, she told me "don't worry" she came to help me up "everypony falls on the first try"

"I didn't think I would make it on the first try anyway"

"It helps if you see yourself flying before you take off"

I was rubbing my head when I said "hmm, it probably would of help if you mentioned that before I tried"

"Hey you might have been able to fly without seeing yourself, that's why I didn't tell you before"

"Smart" I got into a takeoff position, I closed my eyes to see myself floating, I reopened them and jumped flapping my wings, "well I haven't hit the ground yet that's a good thing" I said

"Congratulations, you're now floating"

I looked at myself, and saw I was floating I said "I can float now, cool" I was so amazed I stopped flapping my wings and fell, "maybe I should try to keep flapping my wings instead of being amazed that I could"

While I was getting up Rainbow Dash said "being good comes from learning from mistakes, I wasn't always a good flier as I am now"

"Speaking of being a good flier, let's see if I can actually move while flying, I think I'm gonna need a running start" I walked away a few yards, I closed my eyes to see myself running and start flying, I reopened them and started running, a few moments later, I tripped over my own hoof, after getting back up I said "maybe I should get used to walking before running" I saw Rainbow Dash chuckle a bit from me falling, I said "let me try another way of flying" I took my takeoff stance and start floating, I then maneuvered myself into a horizontal position and start flapping my wings harder, I started flying, I felt the wind in my face, and my mane, it was one of the greatest feelings in my life, I leaned my body to the right and started carving to the right, I put myself back in a vertical position and started flapping slower being lowered to the ground, I almost fell while landing so I knew I needed to work on that, Rainbow Dash then said "you'll be flying like a pro in no time"


	6. Love Test

**Reply to reviews:**

**(dayday99990) thanks for the review bro, glad you like the story,**

**Note from the author: I had no idea what I was writing until after I finished and re-read it, I thought it turned out pretty good**

**Love Test**

I smiled and said "thanks, that's means a lot coming from you" I saw a light blush on her face then I continued to say "do whatever you were going to do, I'll be here practicing"

"If you need a place to sleep I have an extra bed in my house"

"Nah, its fine I usually like the night, I'll probably be sleeping around here, but thanks for the offer" Rainbow Dash took off and headed to Cloudsdale, I practiced flying for a little while longer. After I was done practicing flying, I figured I should practice running now that I have hoofs instead of feet, so I started walking, then going a little faster a few seconds later, and every few seconds I would go a little faster, in no time I was running, I was so excited I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a rock, and fell, I got up, and shook off the pain.

After a few minutes of just looking up at the sky I figured I try a few tricks, so first I got into my takeoff stance, then started floating I maneuvered myself into a horizontal position and started flapping my wings harder, and I started flying, after a few seconds of flying I turned so I would be going back to where I took off from, I then thought of trying to fly upside-down, and surprisingly it was easier than I thought because I was flying upside-down, it looked so strange being upside-down while moving so I put myself right side-up and I slowly flapped my wings to come back down, this time my landing was better, I laid down and looked up at Princess Luna's wonderful sky, a few minutes later, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was staring into the sky and saw a rainbow circling so I thought _**"Rainbow Dash must be practicing"**_ I got up and moved out of the way for when Rainbow Dash wanted to land, while watching her fly in circles I started to get a bit dizzy, when Rainbow Dash stopped flying in circles she walked up to me and said "Hey, how are you?"

"Dizzy"

"And why is that?"

"Watching you fly in circles a thousand and one times"

"You were watching me practice?"

"Well you were right over me, I was sleeping in that grass right there" I pointed with my hoof where I was sleeping

"Hmm I guess I didn't see you there"

I shrugged and said "you go pretty fast"

"It's just years of practice"

"I wonder if I will ever be able to go that fast"

"Maybe in a few years with practice you will"

A few moments later I said "Rainbow, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you get scared easily?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because I'm thinking of doing something I never would do if I didn't have wings"

"And what's that?" she had a confused look on her face

"Just stay here, you'll see" I walked over to the middle of the field, and I started flying upwards, half of my mind was saying _"Dude don't be doing this you're crazy!"_ and the other half is yelling louder _"COME ON MAN YOU CAN DO IT!"_ even I had no idea what I was thinking, and I was the one doing it, I looked around to see an open space, while looking at the open space I took a deep breath, the first half of my mind said again _"don't do it, you're putting your life in danger"_ but I didn't listen, I believed in my wings, and I believed in myself, I took another deep breath, and I stopped flapping my wings, I started doing a nose dive, going faster and faster, I saw Rainbow Dash have a panic look on her face, and she started trotting to where I was going, I knew she was too far to make it under me, I was 8 feet from the ground when I spread my wings, and leaned back, I was gliding over the grass, my heart pumping, the wind in my face and mane, I started flapping my wings to lower myself down to the ground, when I landed I heard Rainbow Dash trotting up behind me, from a distance I heard "Lightning, I thought you were gonna kill yourself! I was so relieved that you didn't because I don't know what I was gonna do if you were gone"

"I wasn't going to kill myself, I was- wait, did you say you didn't know what you would do if I was gone?"

"What? I never said anything like that"

"Rainbow, don't try to neglect it, because I would never leave, I have everything I need right here" I smiled at her, and she smiled back, next thing I knew she was hugging me, I was surprised at first but then I hugged her back, a few moments later she broke the hug and said "let's not tell the others ok?" I nodded and said "ok"

**Note from the author: I thought this chapter was put together well, I had an idea for a little test, and the rest fell into place, hope you liked it, this is my last chapter that I finished so far, I may change the update date to whenever I finish a chapter, but I try my best to keep it under a week.**


	7. Too close to call

**Note from the author: I am uploading this early because I'm gonna be away from home on a camping trip this weekend, and I also need some more time to think of later chapters, I don't know how this chapter will go but I have an idea, I also ponified my pc, but you might not care, so without further a do**

**Let's continue on with the story**

**Too close to call**

While smiling at Rainbow Dash I couldn't believe what just happen, I always wanted this to happen but I didn't know it would be like this, I decided to say "you like the rush right? Feeling the air in your mane?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to let you know, if you ever believe in your wings enough, that you may want to try that, now I might have been afraid of heights, but that was fun"

"I'll keep that in mind, but what I was really wondering is, why did you choose to be a pegasus?"

I froze for a minute because of this question "well it's because I wanted to concur my fear of heights"

"Well I know that but I'm started to think there was more to the reason, I mean you chose it so fast like you already knew what kind of pony you wanted to be, I just wanted to know on how you made you decision so fast"

I took a deep breath and said "well back where I was from, I was fantasizing about being here, and I thought of what kind of pony I would be, at first I thought of being a unicorn but that I would have to read books and stuff like that, then I thought of pegasus, but I was afraid of heights, so I figured I would be an earth pony"

"Then why did you pick pegasus?" she asked

"Because, if I could be with you, I wouldn't care about being afraid heights"

I saw Rainbow Dash smile, and hug me, I hugged back smiling, I heard Twilights voice saying "Hey, how's yo- what's going on"

My eyes opened wide and we stopped hugging each other, I heard Rainbow said "oh, we were, uh"

I quickly thought and said, "We both had some dirt on our backs, and we were cleaning it off of each other"

Twilight looked at us suspiciously and said "well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Pinkie Pies party"

Rainbow Dash looked at me and I said "who's gonna be at the party?"

"Nopony but us and the girls" Twilight responded

"Well, I guess we could go, where is it?"

"It's gonna be at the library"

Twilight left and Rainbow, and I took a deep breath, Rainbow said "that was a close one; if it wasn't for your quick thinking we would have never survived that"

"Yeah, but I don't know why you want to keep this a secret"

"Because I don't want the girls to keep telling me what I should and shouldn't do"

"Well I don't blame you; I wouldn't want others telling me stuff like that. So you want to feel some rush?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" I grabbed her hoof and started flying up, as soon as we were In the air I noticed what I did but I didn't stop It, Rainbow said "I'm not sure about this Lightning"

"Just hold on to me and you will be fine, now just stop flapping your wings" she proceeded to do so It was little harder to fly, I gave a smile at her to assure her she would be fine, I stopped flapping my wings and we started doing a nose dive, she closed her eyes and held me tighter, It surprised me she was scared, we were getting closer and closer to the ground, we were about 10 feet away from the ground when I spread open my wings and leaned back, feeling the rush for the second time it felt amazing I saw Rainbow with her eyes open, I started flapping my wings to slow down and then landed I said "how was the rush?"

"It was amazing"

"Scared?"

"I'm never scared"

"Well when I felt you hold onto me harder, I thought you were pretty scared"

She lowered her head and I told her "I was scared at first too, so don't be ashamed, I actually thought I wasn't gonna make it the first time, but when I did I was so happy so I had to do It again" I moved her head up to look me in the eyes I continued to say "I want you to know you're safe with me" I smiled at her and started hugging her, I felt her hug back, I was so happy I was lost In the moment it seemed like hours to me when it was really a few minutes, when the hug broke we flew over to Twilights to help with the party.

**Note from the author: I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing, this chapter is a little short, and the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, I don't mean them to be short it's just the way they end, it seems great to me so I don't want to mess that up, anyway I hope you are looking forward to my next chapter about Pinkie Pies party**


	8. The Pinkie Pie Party

**Note from the author: not much to say about this, so enjoy the party and**

**Let the story continue**

**The Pinkie Pie Party**

When we arrived in front of the library Rainbow knocked on the door, Twilight opened it with her magic; she said "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I responded saying "well we didn't know when the party was, so I figured why not come early to help set up"

"Well I believe I heard that the party wasn't starting for another half an hour"

"Can we just hang out here till then?"

"Sure"

Rainbow and I walked in; Twilight asked me a question "Lightning Dasher, why do you still have your jacket on?"

I looked at myself and saw the jacket still on "oh, I guess I forgot to take it off"

"Wouldn't it have gotten hot in the jacket?"

"I'm a little used to the heat"

"How were you able to use your wings in your jacket?"

I tried looking back and saw some holes "I guess I got some new holes in my jacket"

"Rarity can fix that"

"Nah, its fine, I always wanted to get some holes in my jacket"

I walked over to a wall and sat down, I put my hoofs in my jacket pockets, I felt something in one of the pockets, managed to get it out, and a bottle fell, I read what was on the bottle 'Itching Powder' _**"hmm I wonder what I can do with this"**_ I thought while smiling, Rainbow came over and asked "what's that?"

"It's just a bottle of itching powder that I had for some reason"

"What's it for?"

"There are different reasons, but the reason why I have it, is because I used to play pranks"

"You play pranks?"

"Used to"

"Why used to?"

"I sometimes get carried away and I don't want it happening again"

"One prank can't do anything, can it?"

"I guess one prank wouldn't do anything"

I grabbed the bottle and put it back in my pocket. Over the course of 30 minutes the decorations were set up and the others came, I was just sitting near the wall like before, just wondering who to pour the itching powder on, at first Fluttershy was off because of how sensitive she is, so I thought about Pinkie, she always loves a good prank, Rainbow walked up to me and said "hey Lightning, why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't really dance, and it's gonna be even harder now"

"Have any idea who you're gonna play the prank on?"

"Pinkie Pie"

"When you gonna do it?"

"I'm thinking when she gets some punch, speaking of which there she goes now"

I got the itching powder out of my pocket and opened it, I then walked over to Pinkie while she was getting punch, I walked by and poured a small bit of itching powder on her back, then I walked back to Rainbow, who said "you hardly put any on her, and it didn't do anything"

"You don't need much to get it started, and it takes a few second"

She finished drinking some punch and started rubbing her back, I heard her say "I'm really itchy" just then she started rubbing her back on the side of the walls, then she grabbed a book and started using a corner of it to scratch her back, at this point both Rainbow and I were laughing our heads off, Twilight asked Pinkie Pie "Pinkie what's wrong?"

"My back is really itchy!"

Twilight saw Rainbow and I laughing, she walked over to us and asked Rainbow "Rainbow Dash, did you have anything to do with this?"

While stopping laughing for a second she said "nope, not at all"

I then said "she did nothing but sit here, I how ever did it"

Twilight then responded "Well can you make this stop?"

I replied saying "it will eventually stop in an hour by itself, but if you want it to stop right now you have to get her wet"

Rainbow said "I'm on it" she left and got a bucket of water then came back, she proceeded to drench Pinkie Pie in water, she stopped itching and said "ah….." and then from her wet mane, she shook and her mane was bright pink and fluffy again, I said to everypony "I'm gonna head out" I walked out the door and started flying back to the open field where Rainbow practiced.

**Note from the author: hope you enjoyed the party, and that you like this 2****nd**** early chapter, but still I'll try to get another new chapter before the Sunday after next**


	9. Nightmare Night

**Note from the author: that was some party wasn't it? Anyway without further a do**

**Let's continue on with the story**

**Nightmare Night**

I reached the open field where RD practiced and I decided I should practice too, I spent the rest of the day practicing to fly fast, and do tricks, I also did some "suicidal bombs" as I would call it, it got pretty late and the sky got dark, I decided it was time to sleep so I laid down in the middle of the field and closed my eyes to drift off into slumber.

I woke up in my bedroom back home, when I got up I looked at myself and realized I was a human again, "aw… come fucking on I was having the best time ever, why the hell did it have to be a fucking dream, well I guess the only thing I can do is just watch old episodes and picture me in them" I walked downstairs to find my living room warped then I thought _**"this has to be a dream… wait if this is a dream, then…" **_I tried focusing hard on my new destination which would be at the skate park, since it worked it proved to be a dream, so I just continued on skating at the skate park until I woke up.

When I finally woke up (for real this time) I tried to get up but I couldn't, I couldn't move it felt like something was holding me in place, I looked at myself and saw a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane hugging me in her sleep, I couldn't move so all I did was just lay there and wait. After a couple a minutes I saw Rainbow wake up, she saw that she was hugging me then blushed and got up; after I got up I said "I wonder when that happened"

"I don't know, I fell asleep over there" Rainbow replied pointing a couple yards away from us

"Well why didn't you go home?"

"I saw you sleeping here alone and I didn't want you to be alone out here"

"I guess you wanted to make sure I didn't go anywhere either"

I saw her blush one more time; she then said "so what are you doing for Nightmare Night?"

"That's tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm I don't know, I'll have to think about that"

"Alright, well I guess I'll let you think about what you are gonna do for Nightmare Night" and with that being said Rainbow took off, so I started thinking what I would do _**"Nightmare Night is about scaring people- err, ponies right?"**_ so I flew into ponyville to find some supplies that I needed, if you want to know what supplies, Fake Blood.

So after searching store after store I finally found some Fake Blood (don't ask me where) and I saw that it was close to 5 o' clock PM, so I put the Fake Blood in my jacket pocket and headed back to the open field.

When I got near there I saw Rainbow about to do a 'suicidal bomb', but I noticed something, she has her eyes closed, I saw her stop flapping her wings, still with her eyes close going faster, and getting closer to the ground, I started flying as fast as could (which isn't fast) because I thought she was trying to kill herself, I saw her spread her wings before she hit the ground, but she was still rolling on the ground, I went to her to check on her, I landed next to her and said "Rainbow?" no response, "Rainbow, are you okay?" moments later I heard her say quietly "gotcha" she opened her eyes and got up laughing I said "not funny"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Meh…"

"So have you thought of anything for Nightmare Night?"

"I have some ideas but I don't know which one I'm gonna pick yet"

"Well I gotta get in my costume for Nightmare Night, see you there?"

"Yeah, see you there"

It's been an hour and Nightmare Night started, I haven't seen Rainbow yet, I still had my Fake Blood in my jacket pocket, after wondering around for a little bit more I saw Rainbow in a Shadowbolt costume, I started trotting over to her to 'tell her' what I was gonna do for Nightmare Night, I faked tripping over my own hoof and had my muzzle land right next to a rock, after almost smashing my face on the ground I took out the Fake Blood and put some in my mouth and some dripping out of my mouth, I heard Rainbow say "Lightning, are you alright?!"

I spit out some 'blood' and said "yeah I'm fine"

"What do you mean you're fine? You spit up blood and there is some running down your mouth!"

"Trust me, I'm fine" I said spitting up some left over 'blood'

"Really and how is that?"

"Because" I wiped my muzzle "it's all in the acting" I start laughing

"That's not funny; I actually thought you were bleeding"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"So I guess that is what you were doing for Nightmare Night?"

"Yup, that's actually the only reason why I wanted to come"

"So you're leaving?"

"Yeah I wanted to go back to practicing"

"Alright then, see ya"

"See ya" and with that I left.

While walking out side of everfree forest I got hit and flung back out of nowhere, I got up and looked around to see a gray pegasus with a black and white mane, with no cutie mark smiling at me, next thing I knew was I got hit and he was right behind me, it seemed he was moving at the speed of light, I almost got up when I was knocked back down, the unknown pegasus rolled me onto my back and start hoofing me in the face to the point I was actually bleeding, the unknown pegasus was still hitting me all over when I heard Rainbow say "Hey what are you doing to him!" that unknown pegasus fled, and Rainbow came up to me, she said "Lightning, are you all right?"

I replied faintly, "Rainbow, I wanted to let you know" I coughed up blood a few times "that I… I… I love…" my vision went blurry, I have passed out


	10. The Hospital

**The Hospital**

My vision and hearing kept fading in and out, I heard Rainbow say "is he gonna be alright?"

Then another pony said "he will, he just needs some time to recover"

When I finally could see and hear fine I saw I was the hospital, I looked at myself to see my left foreleg bandaged and my right wing bandaged too, I looked to my right and saw Rainbow Dash, I said "Rainbow?"

"Yeah"

"Wha-What happened?"

"You were beaten pretty bad last week after Nightmare Night; I took you to the hospital as soon as I could"

"I've been knocked out, for a week?"

"Yeah, you have. The pony that beat you, has broken your wing and leg"

"But, why did this happen?"

"I don't know Lightning, I can't answer that"

I saw nurse come and say "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over"

Rainbow replied "can't I just stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry but it's the rules, come back tomorrow"

Rainbow sighed and said to me "I'll be back as soon as I can"

I sighed, Rainbow has left, I'm in the hospital, I just found at the my left foreleg and right wing are broken, and I'm on a gurney, life is going downhill for me, I heard a nurse say to me "maybe you should get some rest" and I proceeded to do so.

When I woke up I yawned and looked out a window that is across the hall outside of my room, it seemed to be daytime, I had nothing to do in the room, so I just stared at a wall, for maybe like 20 minutes, after the 20 minutes of nothing but staring at a wall I look around the room I was in, I saw what kind of equipment they used, and it made me remember about all the times I've been in the hospital back on Earth.

It's been about an hour or 2, maybe, I don't know, I can't tell time without a clock, so after waiting for a while I'm guessing visiting hours have started because Rainbow and the rest of the mane 6 entered the room, Twilight started off saying "Hey, Rainbow told us about what happened after Nightmare Night…"

Then Applejack "…and we wanted to make sure you were alright…"

Then Rarity finished, "…and see how long it will take for you to recover"

I was shocked, I didn't know these ponies cared so much about me, I saw Pinkie Pie go to walk to me, but she tripped and on her way down she hit my left foreleg, I breathed in deep from the pain, Rainbow then said to me "Lightning, are you alright?"

Pinkie got up and said "oopsie"

I then responded saying "yeah, I'm fine; I've fallen so many times years ago it doesn't hurt much now"

Rainbow said to the others "Hey, can you girls leave for a few minutes? I wanna talk to Lightning alone"

The rest of the mane six shared confused looks but then left shortly after, Rainbow then said to me "Lightning, do you remember what happened the night that this happened?"

I replied saying "barely"

"Well do you remember what you were saying to me?"

"I think so"

"Can you tell me what you were gonna say?"

I thought for a moment trying to remember what happened that night, "what I was going to say to you was, that I… I… that I love you"

She replied saying "Lightning,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she smiled after saying this, which made me smile, right then and there, she started kissing me, after the fireworks in my head were lit I started kissing back, we were there like that for a couple more minutes, after that we were just staring at each other, smiling, after a few seconds she said "I'll back in a little bit, I gotta go do something"

"Alright, see ya" I replied as she left the room, moments later a nurse walked in to check on me,

"Are you feeling alright, anything hurting?"

"I'm fine; nothing is hurting, I just wanna know how long I'll be in here"

"You will be in here for another week, but you will need to stay off your hoof and not use your wings for another week after that" and after saying that the nurse left.

_Now I don't want my story having too much of this so let me just sum up the week that went by of being in the hospital:_

_Rainbow came everyday checking on me, and on few of those days we kissed_

**Note from the author: being in a hospital sucks, trust me, I know, so in the next chapter we will see how well I do without using a foreleg, or a wing, see ya next time**


	11. Danger

**Danger**

I woke up in the hospital bed and I was told that I was able to leave the hospital but I had to try to not use my broken wing or foreleg, I went outside to where Rainbow was waiting for me, she asked "so how's the wing and leg?"

"Not much different from the last time you asked me yesterday"

"So what did the nurse tell you?"

"That I should not use my leg or wing for a week, which I doubt I will listen to"

"Well maybe you should listen to her; I don't want it to re-break"

We continued walking to the open field we practiced at, it was a little hard to walk for me with a broken leg but I manage. When we got there Rainbow was practicing and I just sat in the shade.

After a while of watching Rainbow practice we just wondered around ponyville just talking, not knowing what to do, every now and then another member of the mane six would join the conversation, since we just kept walking and talking not knowing where we are going, eventually every member of the mane six were in the conversation just speaking about thoughts we had for unknown reason, Rainbow and I however tried not to say anything the relationship between us.

After a couple of hours it was dark and we all were still talking, we were just walking near everfree forest since all we did was walk, while we were walking Rainbow and I saw the unknown pegasus from Nightmare Night again, he seemed to be smiling at us, he said "looks like I broke your leg and wing Dylan"

At first I thought _**"how the fuck does he know my name"**_ I then said to him "Who are you and why did you do this to me?!"

He chuckled then responded "I'm just an old friend from a few years back, you can call me Danger"

"Still doesn't answer why you did this to me"

"Don't you remember you foal?"

"I guess I don't"

"Then that's too bad for you, I guess you will never know"

He started walking away and I saw Rainbow fly after him I heard Danger say "I wouldn't have done that" as Rainbow got close Danger turned around and grabbed her, he punched in the stomach and threw her at a tree I yelled out "RAINBOW!" I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to use my wing or leg but I flew at triple to speed as I normally flew and landed next to Rainbow, she looked unconscious, "Rainbow?" no response, I started to cry "Rainbow can you hear me?"

I heard Danger say "I wouldn't try that again" and he vanish

I yelled back at the group "go get somepony to help!" I saw Applejack and Twilight run off; I cried harder over Rainbows unconscious body, a few minutes later, I'm guessing the pony version of the ambulance arrived and took Rainbow to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital when they took Rainbow in to be checked on; I had to wait in the waiting room. The others arrived a couple minutes after I did, I was sitting on a seat, still crying but not as hard, Applejack walked up to me and said "Why so sad sugarcube?"

I sniffled then said "it's about Rainbow, and about tonight"

"Everything is gonna be alright, Rainbow is gonna be fine, you shouldn't be so worked up"

"I know I shouldn't" I wiped a tear of my muzzle "but she just," I start crying again "she just means so much to me"

"Well if you ever need somepony to talk to, I'll be right over there" after that was said Applejack walked away.

After 20 minutes a doctor came out and said to us "you friend is fine, no broken bones, but her front hooves are sprained, she is gonna need to rest for a bit in the hospital, then she is going to have to stay off her front hooves for a week or 2"

I said to the doctor "how long is she gonna be in the hospital?"

"Just for a few days"

I wiped the tears of my muzzle again, I heard the doctor say "you all have to go back to your houses now"

The others started walking out the door and I said to the doctor "I'm not leaving"

"What do you mean you're not leaving?"

"I'm not leaving Rainbow"

"You have to go home; nopony is allowed in here at this time"

"I am not leaving Rainbow"

The doctor whistled and 2 buff ponies came out, they started pushing me out the door, I started screaming "no, I'm not gonna leave Rainbow!" the two ponies threw me outside and locked the door; I started pounding on the door yelling "let me fucking in! I'm not leaving!" when I stopped pounding I sat down right outside the door crying.


	12. They find out

**They find out**

I passed out crying that night, and when I woke up it was morning, but visiting hours didn't start yet, I just sat outside, waiting for visiting hours to start, I've some ponies walk by, I don't know where to but I just saw them walk by.

When visiting hours finally started I walked in and asked the nurse where Rainbow was, the nurse showed me to the room, Rainbow was sleeping so I just sat down in a chair next to the bed. When Rainbow woke up she saw me sitting in the chair and said "Lightning?"

"Yeah" I responded

"What happened that night?"

"While you were rushing towards Danger, he grabbed you and threw you at a tree, knocking you out"

"The doctor told me that my front hooves were sprained"

"Yeah, he told us that too. I didn't wanna leave the hospital, but the doctor made me, he said I couldn't be here so late"

"I know"

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, I did, I was up when you were screaming"

"I slept right outside the hospital waiting to come back in"

"Lightning, I didn't know I meant so much to you"

"Well, now you do"

"Lightning,"

"Yeah?"

"I feel the same way about you" after she said this she smiled, I smiled too, after a few seconds I leaned in to kiss her, she leaned in to, and then we kissed, when we stopped I saw the rest standing in the doorway, unknown to us they were there for a few seconds before we stopped, I heard Applejack say "so are you two, uh…"

I was thinking of something to say to negate that question because I remember Rainbow saying she didn't want the others to know, but before I could say anything Rainbow said "yes, we are"

I heard Rarity say "well that's marvelous darlings!"

Then Pinkie Pie, being the loud talking, party thrower she is said "that is so wonderful! I'm gonna throw a party for both of you as soon Rainbow Dash gets out of the hospital!"

I replied to her saying "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie say that a bit louder, I don't think the creatures on the other end of everfree forest heard you"

I heard some ponies chuckle, then Pinkie Pie took a deep breath and started saying "THAT IS SO- MMFF MMFF MMFF" as soon as she started talking I ran up to her and covered her mouth with my hoof I then said "Pinkie Pie, I was joking when I said that, please don't throw a party, and try to use the indoor voice that you might have locked away" after saying that I heard some ponies chuckle again.

After some hours of talking visiting hours in the morning were over and the nurse came in and said "I'm sorry but you all have to go home now"

Rainbow replied saying "please can you see if they can stay?"

With that the nurse walked away, in a few minutes the nurse came back and said "it's fine but you can only have one friend stay" the others started walking out of the room knowing Rainbow would pick me, and I think some of them thought that we should be alone together.

After the others left, Rainbow and I just started talking like normal for an hour or 2, because after that's when the afternoon visiting hours started and the others came back, so then we all were talking like we normally would until the afternoon visiting hours finished and they left and I didn't because I knew I there was still only 1 allowed, so we just talked again for hours, eventually Rainbow fell asleep, after a few minutes of watching her sleep I said to myself quietly "she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping" I kissed her on her forehead which made her smile in her sleep, in a few minutes I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

When I woke up Rainbow was still sleeping, at this point I was thinking _**"why hasn't my mom called wondering where I am"**_ I check my jacket pockets _**"where is my phone anyway?"**_ not worrying about it I just watch Rainbow sleep, while I was watching her I smiled, when she finally woke up she asked me "were you watching me sleep all night?"

"No, I woke up not too long ago"

"Oh, well, I believe I would be let out if this hospital in two days"

"That's what I heard too"

"Well, don't you want to practice or something instead of talk to me all day?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine talking to you all day"

_Now I don't wanna bore you with chapters about being in the hospital like before, so here is a very short recap on what happened until the day Rainbow got out of the hospital_

_I stayed there with Rainbow keeping her company_

_That was pretty much it_

**Note from the author: this chapter was very… not sad, so I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for it being so long I didn't know what to write, so it may not be my best work, remember to post a review, they are always good to hear some responses from my readers even if they're guests, favorite if you like, and follow if you wanna be notified of future updates.**

**Also I got over 1,000 views on this story so I'm happy about that, so thanks for reading! See ya next chapter *waves***


	13. Day of release

**Day of release**

I woke up in the chair to see Rainbow still sleeping, I just rubbed my eyes and leaned back into the chair, I almost fell asleep again when I heard "Lightning?"

My head popped up and I was blinking several times when Rainbow said "did I wake you?"

"Huh?" I responded "no," I said rubbing my eyes "you actually just saved me from falling back asleep" after saying this I yawned

"Well today is the day I get out"

"Yup"

We continued talking for a few minutes then a nurse came in and said "ok miss you are free to go"

I started walking out the room when Rainbow asked me "how am I supposed to leave? I have to stay off my front hooves"

I turned to her and said "you have to stay off your front hooves" I spread open my wings and continued "they never said you couldn't use your wings"

She looked at her wings and said "oh…" she then used her wings to get off the bed and leave the room, the nurse said as we were leaving "remember to stay off your hooves for a week" and we left the hospital.

After a few minutes of walking I got bored and asked Rainbow "you wanna race?" knowing I would lose

"What?" she responded

"You wanna race?"

"To where?"

"The practicing field"

"Alright, but don't be upset when you lose by a few minutes"

"Alright" I flew up next to Rainbow and said "on your mark. Get set. Go!" and with that we flew towards the practicing field, after Rainbow has gotten a small lead I started flapping my wings faster to catch up with her but instead I was still only right behind her

When we got near the field she was still in front of me but I wasn't far behind, when she finally reached over the middle of the field I got there a few seconds later, Rainbow then asked me "how did you fly so fast so soon?"

"Remember that night?"

"Yeah?"

"When I flew over to see if you were alright, instead of flying at the slow pace I usually fly at, I somehow flew a lot faster"

"Wow that's amazing"

"Yeah it is" I landed and laid down on the grass looking up at the sky, I heard Rainbow sigh, and I asked her "What's wrong?"

"I can't lay down with you"

"And why not?"

She showed me her front hooves like I was an idiot that didn't notice, I said to her "I'm pretty sure when the nurse said not to use your front hooves, she meant no pressure, meaning no walking or using your front hooves at all, but last time I checked, laying down on the ground can be done without using your hooves"

She then used her wings to lower herself down on the ground next to me also looking up at the sky; I saw some birds fly by but that didn't really mean anything, I just laid there looking up at the sky, thinking about what has happened since I been here, thinking about that made me smile, after a few moments of lying there I turned to Rainbow and said "I love you"

She looked at me and responded "I love you too" and she smiled, we nuzzled each other and just laid there looking at each other, smiling, after a few minutes of staring at each other I heard Twilight say "Ahem?" we both looked at her and she continued talking "I was wondering if you would like to go to Pinkie Pies party later"

"Who will be there?"

"Just us and the girls"

"Where?"

"At the library"

"When?"

"In a little bit"

"Why is Pinkie Pie making a party?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I would like to know the true answer"

"Alright, it's because of you two"

"Didn't I tell her not to make a party?"

"She will always throw parties, no matter what"

"I should of made her Pinkie Promise"

"So are you two coming?"

Rainbow and I looked at each other, I saw Rainbow nod, so I said to Twilight "Yeah, we'll be there"

After saying that Twilight left to I'm guessing help set up the party, we just waited a few minutes, staring up at the sky passing time, after we thought 'a little bit' was over we headed over to Twilights.

When we get there I knocked on the door, Twilight opened it with her magic and said "welcome, come in"

After a few steps inside Pinkie Pie was bouncing and bounced in front of us, she started saying "I'm so glad you two could make, since this party is about you two it would only be great to have you two here, but like I said before it's so happy you two are together everypony shou- mmff mmff mmff" as soon as I heard her start talking about us being together I covered her mouth,

I then said to her "what happened about your indoor voice?"

I removed my hoof and she responded "the door to it is locked and I can't find the key!"

I replied back to her "is the key invisible?"

"Yeah, I think so, maybe, I don't know, yeah I believe it is"

I put my hoof in my jacket pocket pulling out nothing like I had a key there I said to her "is it this key?"

"Yeah it is!" she then grabbed something like the key was in my hand and ran off

Rainbow then said to me "How did you find the key?"

"I didn't" I replied "there was nothing there, Pinkie Pie was just fooled very easily…"

The party started and the others started dancing, Rainbow and I just sat near a wall watching everypony, there was one thought in my mind _**"why do I even go to parties? Especially dance parties, I never dance at them" **_but there was one thing in the back of my mind, who the hell is Danger, I started thinking about it, and I thought of one of Malik's friends, Ronald, he met me once and I told him I was a brony, he then said to me _'if you ever speak about that show to me again, I will put you in the hospital'_ and that made me think, well he did put me in the hospital, but the real questions are, how did he get here too, how did he know that I looked like this, and WHO TOOK THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!?

**Note from the author: will we find out how Ronald got here too? Or how did he know that Lightning Dasher was Dylan? But the true question is, will we know, who took the cookie from the cookie jar, all of these questions will be answered in the next chapter**


	14. Her home

**Note from the author: I LIED, we will not find out who stole the cookie from the cookie jar in this chapter, I'm sorry, I'm a liar, I admit it, but still enjoy**

**Her home**

The party continued for a few hours, after those few hours the music was turned off and the entire library wasn't looking like a disco anymore we just sat down and talked for a bit, before we knew it, it was night, I heard Rainbow say "it's getting pretty late, I should head home"

I then said right after "Yeah I should go too" and both Rainbow and I left, we reached the practicing field and Rainbow said to me "so yeah, I should probably go home"

I then replied to her saying "maybe I should go with you"

Shocked with my response she said "what?"

"Well since you can't use your front hooves I figured you need help doing things around the house"

"Oh, I thought you meant something different"

"And what did you think I meant?"

"Oh, uh, it doesn't matter"

"Well I only have one question for you"

"What is it?"

"Do you still have that extra bed? Because as you probably know, I don't have a home, and I can't live outside forever"

"Oh, I never really had an extra bed"

"So you wanted to share a bed?"

After a few seconds she then said "yes"

"I now have a new question for you"

"And that question is?"

"Remember when I woke up with you hugging me? When you said 'I don't know how this happened I was sleeping right over there'"

"Yeah?"

"You were lying weren't you? You just needed an excuse didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Rainbow, it's alright, I just wanted to find out, so my old question still stands, can I sleep in your house for a while?"

Seeming to be a bit too eager she said "Yes of course! Err- I mean sure, I don't mind"

"Great" she started flying up to Cloudsdale and I followed.

Once we got to her home it seemed to be made out of clouds but everything in it wasn't, so far to me, these houses are strange houses, after thoroughly examining the house I said to Rainbow "nice place you got here"

"It may not be the best" she responded "but it is good"

After some more examination I saw the house was a bit messy, so I said "when was last time you tried to clean this place?"

"I don't remember, why; do you not like messy stuff?"

"Considering I never brush my mane or clean my room, I'm pretty sure I don't mind it being messy"

We continued walking to her room, well me walking her flying, and when we finally got there, there was quite a few of Wonderbolts posters, one for each member of the Wonderbolts, and also one for the entire team, I said to her "that's a lot of Wonderbolts posters"

"Huh? Oh, those, yeah I'm a bit of a fan"

"A bit? A poster for each member then one for the entire team, you're not a bit of a fan"

"I am only a bit of a fan, you can't prove me otherwise"

"So I'm guessing everypony that wants to join the Wonderbolts is only a bit of a fan?"

"No, yes, no, maybe, I-I-I don't know"

"Relax Rainbow, I was only kidding, I may not be a fan of air shows, but I don't mind if others are" after a few seconds I yawned and said "I am gonna visit dreamland for a few hours or more, do what you were gonna do" as I said that I went to the bed and flew into it to lay down, I closed my eyes and awaited my train to dreamland.

When I woke up I tried to get up, but I failed due to somepony giving me a bear hug in her sleep, since I couldn't get up, the only thing I could is just lay there waiting for her to get up, after a few minutes she finally started waking up, so I said to her "good morning"

She then replied saying "how long were you watching me sleep?"

"A few minutes"

"Why didn't you get up?"

"Because somepony was giving me a bear hug in her sleep, any ideas who that could be?"

She let go of me and said "sorry"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you didn't hug me too tight or it would be hard to breathe" I got up and manage to take off my jacket by grabbing the hood and pulling it over my head then sliding my front legs out of the holes, I then proceeded to wander around the house trying to get myself used to it.

**Note from the author: I have ended this chapter short because of the next chapter is the chapter we will find out who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, also review on what you think about PLEASE it really helps, I feel like you don't want to read this story since you ponies aren't reviewing**


	15. A New Pony

**A New Pony**

**Note from the author: the reason why it took me so long to make this chapter is because I got busy with other stuff, so I hope you enjoy it, I am also adding somepony else, it's one of my OCs, you will know him when you see him**

After some time of wondering around the house I said to Rainbow who was still flying "hey, I'm gonna head down to the practicing field you wanna come with?"

"Sure" she responded, and then we flew down to the practicing field and took turns practicing, after a few hours a practicing it was getting dark so Rainbow and I took a little stroll around ponyville even though Rainbow was still flying, so we were talking and every 7 minutes or so another member would join the conversation, and since we didn't know where we were going we somehow ended up walking outside of everfree forest, when I finally noticed this it seemed like a bit of Déjà vu, and sure enough after a few minutes of walking outside of everfree forest we all stopped because we saw Danger again, who said "I see you're walking near here again, all except that rainbow colored one"

I responded to him "look Danger we aren't looking for trouble"

"Well open your eyes because you got some"

"Actually I was meaning to talk to you, about how you came here, and why you hate me so much"

"Really? Have you figured out why?"

"I believe I have, Danger or should I say, Ronald, the reason why you hate me so much is because I mentioned a show that shouldn't be named"

"Congratulations you figured out my name, but the real question is have you figured out how I knew it was you?"

"No I don't, but I figured you would tell me"

"Hmm let me think about it, no, I won't"

"Ok, fine, but I have one question to ask you that I want an answer for"

"What is the question?"

"Did you steal the cookie, from the cookie jar?"

After a little smirk Ronald said "Yes"

I saw Pinkie Pie ready to charge at Ronald, she said "you were the pony that stole that cookie?! I got in super big trouble because of you!"

Before Pinkie Pie start charging I went in front of her to hold her back, I said to her "calm down Pinkie, calm down"

"I will not calm down; he stole the cookie from the cookie jar!"

I put Pinkie Pie in a sleeper hold just in case anything happens "Pinkie calm down, I don't want to do anything to you but if I have to I will make you calm down"

"Let me go he stole the cookie!"

I squeezed my foreleg so that the sleeper hold would be in effect, while Pinkie Pie started getting drowsy I said "shh, shh, shh" after Pinkie was finally knocked out I let go of her, the others started staring at me and I said "she'll be fine, she will just be sleeping for an hour or 2"

Ronald said to me "So, would you like your 'friends' to see you die? Or would they like to leave?"

I heard another pony voice say "what's going on here?" the navy blue pony walked in between us, he had a black mane and tail with a navy blue streak through it and red eyes

Ronald said "you will see in a second" he started charging at us, I saw the navy blue pony hold out one of his forelegs and tripped Ronald, the new pony just said "too easy" Ronald got up and start charging at the new pony, when Ronald went to go swing a hit to the navy blue pony's head, the new pony just ducked under it and hitting Ronald hard in the back making him pass out, I was in shock, but I looked at Applejack and said "Applejack, you got your lasso?"

She replied saying "yeah ah always keep it with me"

I said to her "alright give it to me"

"uh, alright" she hoofed me the lasso and I walked up to Ronald, I turned him onto his back and tied his legs together so he wouldn't do anything, the new pony looked at me and said "smart"

I replied back saying "yeah, I know, but the true question is, who are you?"

"My name's Cuber, yours?"

"Lightning Dasher, but Cuber why did you help us? You don't even know us"

"I thought you ponies needed some help so I thought I'd help you"

"Alright, well, thanks for the help"

"No problem, I know we will be seeing each in the future, but for now I got to go, have fun interrogating"

And after saying that Cuber left, I had no idea who he was, but I wanted to learn more about him, but first I had bigger priorities

**Note from the author: that's right, we got Cuber from 'Gang Love Story' but let's keep on track with this story, we now know who took the cookie from the cookie jar, but there is still more to know about this pegasus, also remember to review, it lets me know how much you like or hate the story, but I gotta get going see ya next chapter *waves***


	16. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

While Ronald (that I am going to call Danger from now on because it's easier), was passed out we brought him to the barn because Applejack was nice enough to let us use it for interrogating, we tied Danger up on a chair, and covered all the windows so he wouldn't know what time of day it was, I also brought in a lamp for some light

The lamp was turned on and I was sitting in a chair away from him when he finally woke up, it was the same night but Danger didn't know that, he said "Good morning, Dylan"

"It might be good morning, or even good night, but the 'good' is on how much you will cooperate with me, so let's get the questions started shall we? First, how did you come here?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yeah, it kind of does"

"Well I don't know how I got here, all of the sudden I woke up in that forest over there and I looked like this"

"Looks like you're gonna be cooperative now, so next question, how did you know I looked like this?"

"I followed you while you were still human, and I saw you transform into a *gag* pony, I also recognize that jacket you never take off"

"Hmm and why shouldn't I kill you for hurting me?"

"You want alphabetical or when it comes to me?"

"When it comes to you"

He sat there for a few seconds thinking "because you don't have the guts"

"Really?"

"Really" he gave smirk

I noticed he was were a shirt with pockets, so I decided to check them "I see you have pockets, let's see what's in them" I check the first 2 pockets and found nothing, but on the 3rd I found a knife "I see you like to play with knives"

"It's not like you're gonna use that to kill me, you still don't have the guts"

"If I don't get what I want, I may kill you because you wouldn't do what I say anyway"

"And what do you want?"

"For you to stop hurting us, or others"

"I can't promise that"

I decided to scare him "you don't think I have the guts to kill you?" I used the knife and gave a small, but bleeding, cut into my foreleg, it wasn't needed but it was to scare him, I saw his eyes open wide, "so you don't think I have the guts to kill you… I had enough guts to cut myself, and I don't care much for you, but I'm pretty sure you want to live so if you don't stop hurting us or any other pony I may have to kill you"

I heard a small panic tone in his voice "I won't stop hurting ponies"

I walked up behind him and said "alright then, I guess I have to kill you" I put the blade right next to his neck when he screamed out "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'll stop hurting you ponies, just please don't kill me!"

"Alright" I opened the barn door and said to the others that were outside, "leave him be, because I'm pretty sure, he won't hurt us or others anymore" I walked back behind him and cut the rope holding his hooves on the chairs, he then spread open his wings and flew fast into everfree forest, I walked back to the others, "that seemed a bit too easy…"

Rainbow then said still flying but concerned about my cut "Lightning, your hurt, what did he do to you?"

Applejack said "ah will be right back with somethin' to clean that up with" Applejack went inside

I said to Rainbow, "he didn't do anything, it was something I had to do to scare him, I'll be fine"

Applejack came back out with something to clean up the blood and a bandage to cover it up, which I used "Thanks Applejack" I said

"No problem" she responded

I yawned and said "it's getting pretty late; maybe we should head home sleep"

They all agreed and went home, I took the knife just in case, and followed Rainbow home, when we got there I went into her room and into bed, before she got into bed I said with my eyes closed "don't bear hug me, I actually wanna be able to get up in the morning"

She didn't respond and got into bed, I fell asleep minutes later

**I don't know why my chapters are becoming so short! Even when I want a long chapter it just seems to be so short, but still, getting Danger to stop hurting us and other ponies seemed to go way to easy, I guess we will see what happens, also remember to review, it helps me know you like the story, even if you're a guest, review I don't mind, if you have questions I would gladly answer them, just please review, anyway see ya in the next chapter *waves***


	17. Rainbows new nickname

**Rainbows new nickname**

When I woke up I was surprised that Rainbow actually wasn't hugging me, I got up and went to the living room an sat down on a couch, I actually felt a little colder than I normally do, I saw that my jacket wasn't on and thought that was the reason why, while laying down on the couch I remembered that yesterday was the last day for Rainbow not to walk on her hooves, so she could walk on her hooves now, while lying there I accidentally fell asleep

I was being awoken by a rainbow colored mane Pegasus nudging me and like all teenage boys I rolled over and said "5 more minutes"

Rainbow said "alright then, but I guess you don't want breakfast"

I rolled back over with my eyes hardly open and said "I didn't know you cook"

She responded saying "it's something you pick up living on your own"

I got up and followed her to the table where the food was sitting; apparently we are having waffles for breakfast, since I normally held my waffles in my hand and ate it I had to change that since I had hooves instead of hands

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up Rainbow asked me "so how were the waffles?"

I responded saying "they were excellent Dashie"

I saw Rainbow blush and said "I didn't mean to call you that it just-" she cut me off

"It's fine Lightning, I like it"

"Yo-You do?"

She started getting closer to me and said "yes, I do"

"Really?"

Getting closer she responded saying "mm-hmm" she wrapped her forelegs around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, this caught me by surprised but then I closed my eyes returned the embrace, after a few seconds of being like that I felt something rubbing against my teeth, I opened my mouth to let Dashie's tongue enter, within a few seconds we were both exploring each other's mouth, we were kissing for a few minutes before we broke it and starting staring into each other's eyes smiling with some saliva connecting our mouths

**Let's switch to Strong Chargers POV**

Heading down to the library after getting off the train from Canterlot this was going through my brain _**"what am I gonna say? How is she gonna respond? Is she gonna say yes? Or is she gonna say no; if she does is this trip for nothing? But if she says yes how is it gonna go on from there"**_ I got near the library and started pacing back and forth deciding if I should ask or not, I kept getting closer then backed away, I had no idea what to do, after a few minutes of pacing back and forth with my brain thoughts exploding with one after another, I finally thought I should take a chance, so I walked up to the library and knocked on the door, instantly I felt regret of doing that but there was no turning back now, Twilight answered the door and said "Hello Strong Charger, come on in" I walked in and sat on her couch, she asked me "what did you come here for?"

"Oh, I, uh, I just wanted to tell you, that I, um, that I like you" I lightly blushed after saying this

She responded saying "Strong Charger, I like you as a friend too but you didn't need to come here to say that"

"No, that's not what I meant, I didn't mean I liked you as a friend, I meant, that I, uh, that I want to be with you" my blush reddened

"Strong Charger, are you saying that you want to date me?"

"I, uh, yes, I am saying that"

"I would love to go out with you Strong Charger" she responded smiling

I was surprised and happy at the same time, I said to her "Really?"

"Really"

"So, uh, you wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? Uh…" there was a slight pause "sure, how about at 8?"

"8 it is"

"So is that all you come here about?"

"Yeah, but I came here from Canterlot and I don't have enough bits for a train ride home"

"So you need a place to stay?"

"Yea, I do"

"You can stay here Strong Charger; I have another bed you could sleep in"

"Really Twilight? That's so nice of you"

"It's nothing really, it's fine"

**Let's switch to Rainbows POV for a second**

After minutes of staring at each other smiling he broke the silence saying, "I'm gonna go practice, you want to come?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here, you go on without me" I responded

"Alright" and with that he left and start flying to the practicing field, I went to my room and locked the door, I got onto my bed and starting thinking about Lightning, about how great he is and that kiss we had earlier, I moaned because I felt pleasure from my hoof

**Let's switch to my POV**

After a few minutes of practicing I got bored so I decided to head home, I got to the door and heard some light moaning coming from inside, "Dashie?" I whispered to myself, I opened the door and the moaning instantly got louder, I got to where the moaning was coming from, which was the bedroom? I knocked on the door and said "Dashie you in there?"

Instantly the moaning stop and I heard Dashie say "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute"

I left and sat on the couch in the living room, after a minute or 2 Dashie came out and walked over to me, she sat next to me and I asked her "what were you doing in there?"

"I was doing, something private" she responded

"Well whatever you were doing, you must have like it a lot because I heard you moaning outside"

"Yo-You did?"

"Yeah, I did, look Dashie, I want you to know that you could tell me anything, if you want me to keep it a secret I will, because I know I can trust you, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips

**Note from the author: well a lot happened in this chapter, I can now call Rainbow, Dashie, and Strong Charger gets to go out with Twilight, and I'm now adding some POV whenever I think it's needed, also OVER 1000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER WOO! *calms down and tries to act cool* alright so, hope you liked it, see ya in the next chapter *waves***


	18. Strong Charger gets his first date

**Strong Charger gets his first date**

**My POV**

After I gave her a small kiss I said "well, I'm gonna go get my jacket"

I started heading to the room when Dashie said "no, you sit here I'll get it for you" she got up and went to the bedroom to get me my jacket

She gave me the jacket and I said "thanks but you didn't need to get it, I could have gotten it myself"

"I know but I wanted to do something nice for you"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Dashie" I saw her blush, I continued talking "I'm gonna go lay down in the practicing field, come along if you want to"

After saying that I put on my jacket, left the house and headed down to the practice area, after a few minutes of lying there I fell asleep

**Time: 7:50 PM, Place: Twilights Library, POV: Strong Charger's, why? Because it's time for a date**

After we got done talking Twilight showed me around the library, not like I didn't know how it looked but I still enjoyed being with her, when we finally got back to where all the books are I noticed it was 7:55 PM so I said to Twilight "oh, jeez, looks like time flies by when you're busy"

"Really?" she looked at the clock and said "wow, I guess we should get going shouldn't we?"

"Yeah I think we should" we started walking out of the library and I said "so where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there"

"Well I know that, but I was wondering if you would tell me now, but I guess not"

When we got to the restaurant I forgot to look or ask for name because I didn't really care about it that much, we waited in line to be seated, a waitress walked up to us and said "a table for a lovely couple?"

We both blushed and Twilight said "yes please"

"Follow me" she said walking off, we followed and she showed us to our table, there was a candle in the middle of the table like every average couple table, we sat down and the waitress gave us menus then walked off

**Time: 8:36 PM, Place: Practicing field, POV: Cuber's, why? Because I can't write restaurant scenes**

When I woke up there was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane (I wonder who it is) bear hugging me, since I couldn't get up I just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead to hear from the closed eyes mare "good morning"

To which I responded "it's morning? I guess I can't see that shade of blue, or clouds"

She opened her eyes and said "maybe, it could be some time in the early morning"

"Then wouldn't that mean I slept for 18 hours"

"I don't know"

"Let's just go back to the house" she nodded and we flew up to Cloudsdale to her house

When we got there she said "you wanna go to bed?"

I just replied saying "I've been sleeping all day you really think I'm tired enough to go to sleep now?"

"Well if you're not going to bed we could do other things" she said in a sexy voice

"Like what?" I responded in a normal voice since what Dashie said flew right over my head

"Well we could" the voice stopped "we could just stare at a wall"

"Nah, I'm gonna go hang out at the practicing field for a little bit, follow if you want to" after I said that I walked out the door and flew down to the practicing field, I wasn't practicing, I was just sitting near a wall thinking _**"what did Dashie mean when she said **__'we could do other things'__** and what was that voice she was using?"**_ after minutes of thinking and thinking, that thing in my head, what was it called again? Oh yeah my brain started working better, and I say this because I finally understood what she meant, and the voice she was using, I facehoofed because of how stupid and dumb I must of sounded, I yawned because I was tired of thinking so I got up and started flying back to the house

When I got there I went inside and I heard some faint snoring so I guess that Dashie went to bed all ready, so I just went to bed and laid down, almost instantly I got bear hugged

**Time: 8:40, Place: Twilight's library, POV: Strong Chargers**

We walked into the library laughing because of a terrible joke I heard that apparently Twilight liked so I didn't question it

I said "Twilight, tonight was one of the best nights I had in my entire life"

She responded saying "really?"

I smiled and said "really"

**Note from the author: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPLOAD THIS, I had no idea what to do for the 2****nd**** half of the chapter and my friend online gave me an idea of what to do, also something will be happening in the next chapter or 2 (maybe it will be 2 chapters long) so yeah be prepared for me trying to write something good when it comes out bad**

**Also before I go, we have reached 2000 views! I would like to thank all of those who read the story from the beginning and stayed 'til now, I would also like to thank you for Favorite the story and is Following the story, and Reviewing on it, always keep Reviewing it helps me know you like my Fanfic and that I'm not wasting my time of typing for you people, see ya in the next chapter *waves***


	19. The Accident

**Note from the author: my word processor has messed up so I am stuck with wordpad so yeah... also i've been lazy so hope you like the chapter**

**The Accident**

**Place: Rainbow's house, Time: 9:24, POV: Lightning Dasher why? it's time to wake up**

When I woke up the mare that I fell asleep next to wasn't there in the morning, I got up and went to the living room to find that Dashie wasn't home, I figured she went to go practice, so I decided to meet her at the practicing field, I left the house and started flying down

When I got there I didn't see her, which was strange but it's not like she had to be at home or here, so I just decided to go back to the house since I was too lazy, I mean too tired, to practice right now

When I reached the house and walked in I saw Dashie and I said to her "Hey"

She responded saying "Hi"

"Last night when I went to the field I understood what you said yesterday and I came home to tell you but you were asleep"

"Oh really? I thought you didn't love me that much so you pretended that you didn't know what i was talking about"

"Dashie, why would you say that? I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what"

She grabbed me for a hug and I returned the embrace, I heard her say "I love you Lightning"

I responded with a "I love you too Dashie"

**Place: Twilight's library, Time: 9:24, POV: Strong Chargers, why? it's time to wake up**

When I woke up I noticed I was in Twilight's bed who wasn't there at the time, I also had a bad headache, while trying to remember what happened last night, we walked into the restaurant, we ate, we left, we came back here, and then it went blurry, I just forgot about it and went downstairs, i saw spike cooking breakfast, Twilight on the other hoof like always she was reading a book, I walked by the trashcan and saw empty beer bottles, _**"well that solves the reason I have this headache"**_

Place: Practicing Field, Time: 9:30, POV: Rainbows, why? they wanted to practice

We were taking turns practicing and some of the times while I was practicing I was showing off my tricks, I just finished showing off some of my moves and Lightning went to show off his, he did his dive bomb or whatever it was, then he flew upside down, was I worried about him? Yes because I didn't want him to hurt himself, he went to do another dive bomb, but when he pulled up, he did it so he was flying upside down, he was going full speed upside down, I watched him, next thing I noticed he flew upside down into a tree, I flew over to him to check on him, he was passed out for a few seconds, when he woke up I helped him up, he said "Thanks, but who are you?"

I was shocked, I told him "it's me, Rainbow Dash, remember?"

"I'm sorry but I do not know a Rainbow Dash"

"But Lightning, don't you remember when you said that you will always love me?"

"I never said that, look you must have confused me with somepony else"

"But-But Lightning..." I started tearing up

"I'm sorry" he started walking away, I flew away to Twilights house crying the whole way there

When I got there I knocked on the door, when Twilight opened the door I rushed in and started crying on her couch, she said "Rainbow what's wrong?"

I responded saying "it's about Lightning"

"What happened with him?"

"He hit his head hard on a tree and he doesn't remember anything"

Strong Charger then said "sounds like he got Amnesia"

Twilight responded saying "I think I got a book about that some where in here"

I was still crying on the couch while Twilight was seaching for the book, a few minutes have passed when Twilight finally found a book that could help, she said "ah, here it is"

I tried to stop crying and I sat up saying "what does the book say?"

"It says 'Amnesia, caused by brain damage, mental tramua, or drugs'"

"Can you just read how to fix it?"

"Alright" she started mumbling while reading fast "ah here, 'if somepony has gotten Amnesia, there are several ways to fix it, most of the time the memory comes back on its own, but thats not always the case, sometimes that pony has to go through therapy to get the memory back, for instructions see on page 27, another way is to give or show that pony something that will give him a shock'"

"I wonder what that means"

Strong Charger replied to me "It means that in order to get Lightning Dashers memory back, one of us has to show him something that would shock him, like for instance if he wanted something to happen but never thought it will, if somepony did that thing he wanted to happen, it would shock him enough into his memory coming back"

Twilight said to both of us "and if we don't want him to hurt himself, we should probably find him now"

**Place: somewhere in ponyville, Time: 9:50, POV: Rainbows, Why? they finally found him**

I told Strong Charger and Twilight "we've been searching for hours and we still haven't found him"

Twilight said "it has only been 15 minutes"

"Well it seems like hours, we will never find him"

Strong Charger pointed and said "hey look there he is"

I walked up to Lightning and said "I know you don't remember me but can you please follow me?"

He responded saying "uh, ok..."

I started flying back to my house while looking back every now and again to make sure he was following, when we got back to my house we went inside and I said to him "just sit on the couch I'm gonna get a few things" he did so and I went to get a few things that I would think help him remember

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 11:58, POV: Rainbow, Why? because she almost lost hope**

_**"I tried everything and I failed, I've been trying for hours now and still no luck, but there is still 2 things I could do"**_ I walked back over to Lightning and I gave him a hug and started kissing him, he wasn't moving so I tried taking the kissing a little further and started rubbing my tongue on his teeth

**And a quick switch to Lightnings POV**

_**"First this mare started hugging me now she is kissing me? I don't even know this pony"**_ she started rubbing her tongue on my teeth, I opened my mouth in shock, her tongue started exploring my mouth and my memories started flowing back to me, I remember before I came here, when I came here, when I transformed and looked like this, to when I dived bombed upside down and hit the tree, and now to here, I returned the hug and started exploring her mouth, a few minutes later we stopped I told her "I told you Dashie, no matter what I will always love you"

she hugged me again and said "I love you Lightning"

I returned the embrace and said "I know you do, and I love you too Dashie"


	20. Lost in the woods

**Lost in the Woods**

**Place: Rainbows home, Time: 1 PM (same day as last chapter), POV: Lightning Dashers**

I was thinking of something to do since I was bored and what I finally thought of, was to take a hike through everfree forest, so I walked near Dashie and said "I'm gonna go for a hike in everfree forest"

"The everfree forest?" she responded

"Yeah"

"What are you gonna take?"

"Nothing"

"Why aren't you gonna take anything?"

since I was a boy scout I knew what to do incase of anything happening "I don't need to take anything"

"You sure?"

I nodded and said "yeah, I'm sure"

"Alright then, but when are you gonna be back?"

"I don't know, I'll to be back before tomorrow, so if it's late there is no need to look for me"

"Alright, see ya later"

"Bye" I walked out the door and flew down to the entrance of everfree forest

I saw the sun over the top of the trees, I started walking into the everfree forest, I saw bushes shake, flowers move, trees swaying, when I looked up I saw some birds, I just continued walking not caring about the noises I heard

After a few minutes of walking I looked around to get a good look at my surroundings I saw this strange pony shape image, I blinked and it vanished, I looked around again and saw the same pony shape image behind me, next thing I noticed I got flung back, while still disoriented I saw a gray figure, I heard "not so tough when you're alone, are ya?"

I remembered that voice, Danger... "what about not hurting anypony before?"

"Anypony? are you really talking like thoses stupid horses?"

"What does it matter to you"

"It doesn't, but since I'm nice I'm gonna let you breathe for another day, but next time I see you, you're dead"

Right after he vanished I said to myself outloud while getting up "but I never did anything to you"

While finally getting reoriented I had no idea which way ponyville was, since I forgot I had wings, I started walking in one direction

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 10:27 PM, POV: Rainbows**

I was worried about Lightning, I know he said that if it got late not to look for him but, I just don't know what could of happened to him, I just decided to go to sleep, hopefully he would be there when I got up

**Place: somewhere in the everfree forest, Time: Midnight, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I've been walking for hours and still didn't find out where ponyville is, when I look up it's dark so I'm guessing it's some time in the middle of the night, rain suddenly started pouring, "aw come on!", I shouted to the sky, I looked around to find some shelter, luckily I found a cave nearby, a minute after I started running towards it I slipped on some mud, after getting up the mud continued to roll down my face and body, I now decided to walk the rest of the way

Once I finally made it to the cave I was soaking wet, I yawned and decided to go to sleep, I sat down near the wall of the cave and laid my back against it, I fell asleep minutes later

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 9:53, POV: Rainbows**

When I woke up I expected to see Lightning Dasher next to me, but I didn't, I started to panic, I didn't know where he was, I don't know if is alive or not, or if he is hurt... I walked outside my house and flew as fast as I could to Twilights home

When I arrived there I knocked on the door, Strong Charger opened the door, he then said "hey Rainbow, what's up?"

I replied to him "Lightning is missing"

"What?"

"Lightning Dasher is missing"

"How"

"He said he wanted to go on a hike in the everfree forest and didn't know when he would come back, he said that if it's late there wouldn't be a need to look for him, but he said this yesterday and he didn't come home"

"Well if he got lost why didn't he just use his wings?"

"I don't know, we should go look for him"

"Alright, just give me a second"

he closed the door for a minute then came back out saying he was ready, we walked over to the everfree forest, and started walking into it

**Place: that cave thing, Time: 10 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was, but then I remember I got lost in the everfree forest, I saw light outside so I thought it was daytime, I walked out the cave and looked up at the sky, I saw the sun, _**"Wait a second, yesterday when I went in here, the sun was over the trees and it was past noon, so that means if I head towards the direction of the sun now I should get out!"**_ I started walking toward the direction of the sun hopefully finding ponyville

After a few minutes of walking I heard faint voices from Dashie and Strong Charger, I looked around and saw them looking around calling my name, I started running over to them

A minute after I started running I tripped over a tree root hurting my right foreleg hoof, I just walked the rest of the way sucking up the pain of my hoof, a few seconds after I started walking again Dashie saw me and started running to me with Strong Charger following

When Dashie got to me she grabbed me and hugged me, she asked me "why didn't you come home last night?"

"I got lost while walking and since it was dark I didn't know where ponyville was, I found a cave and fell asleep in it" I didn't want to tell her about Danger

"Well I'm just happy you are alright" she smiled

Strong Charger just said "I don't mean to interrupt this sweet movement but which way is ponyville?"

I pointed in the direction of the sun "that way, I remember seeing it over the everfree forest when I walked in, and it was after noon, so it has to be in that direction"

We started walking in the direction of the sun, eventually we finally made it, Strong Charger went back to Twilights library and Dashie and I went to her house


	21. thanks

**Update**

Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everypony for reading my fanfiction story and also favoriting and following, it really means a lot, I wanted to say thanks for sticking with me

One thing I noticed in my fanfiction that Rainbow (aka Dashie) isn't really acting like herself, but it is my fanfiction so I can have her act the way I want, I'm not gonna try to change I was just pointing that out

also we almost reached 3000 views, i think that would be 1000+ views this month alone, its been an entire month and 4 days since I first uploaded my first chapter

so to all you Bronies and Pegasisters reading this, I thank you

_

| |_| /_\ | \ | | |_  
| | | / \ | \| | \ _|


	22. A Picnic

**Note from the author: last time I checked my viewer count is 3028, so thanks for the views**

**A Picnic**

**Place: Twilights library, Time: 10:06 AM (same day as before), POV: Strong Chargers**

A few seconds after walking into the library Twilight asked "so did you find him?" referring to what I told her about Lightning Dasher

"Yeah, both him and Rainbow Dash went back to her house"

"Wonderful, oh yeah, Strong Charger"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a picnic later, like in a few hours?"

"I would love too, just us or others?"

"Just us"

"Alright"

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 2:42 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

Once again I was sitting on the couch bored, thinking of what do to, I then realized a Déjà Vu moment, I told Dashie "I'm gonna go lay down on the bed for a few minutes"

she just nodded meaning she heard me, I went into her room and laid down on the bed, still thinking of what to do to pass the time, I would just get my Rubik's Cube collection bag... if I had it, after a few minutes of thinking I got up off the bed and left the room, when I got back to the couch Dashie said "you to go for a fly by later?"

I was a bit shocked "don't you like to go fast?"

"Yeah, but I think it would be nice to go slow for once"

"Alright then, but when?"

"I don't know, maybe in a few hours"

"Okay, let me know when you want to go"

I just sat the bored, a few hours past of me doing nothing, which (I'm not kidding) I can't stay still for like 30 seconds without doing something, last time I checked the clock it was about 5:30 PM, Dashie walked up to me with a picnic basket, she said "you ready?"

"I thought we were just going on a fly"

"We can't have a picnic?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a picnic" I stood up "I just didn't know we were going to have one, but anyway I'm ready"

We left the house and started flying, I was following Dashie because she wanted to have a picnic and I didn't know where she wanted to go, after a few minutes we got to a place where there were hills, while looking down I saw a navy blue stallion _**"that looks like Cuber"**_ and a red mare, we flew for another minute before Dashie went down to the ground, I didn't follow, instead I just did a fake-out dive bomb, I also decided to risk it, instead of pulling up early I pulled up late almost hitting the ground, after a few seconds from pulling up I went back to Dashie and sat down next to her, she got out the food from the picnic basket and we started eating

After we finished eating we just laid down next to each other and looked up into the night sky, I said "Princess Luna does a good job with the sky"

"Yea, she does, it's wonderful" she replied

I rolled onto my side and looked at her, I said "the sky does look beautiful tonight, but-"

She rolled to her side and cut me off "not as beautiful as you"

I replied jokingly "hey that was my line!"

"Well you didn't say it fast enough"

I started getting closer, "alright you got me there"

She started getting closer too "that's not the only place I got you"

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm"

Getting closer with each sentence "then where else do you have me?"

"In my heart"

"Well I am glad I'm in your heart, and you should be glad you're in mine"

She started hugging me and I returned the embrace, we were like that for several seconds before she leaned her head in, I met her halfway and started kissing her, sealing this night as a perfect night, after a few minutes we stopped, I said "this night was perfect, I don't think I want to go home tonight"

"Well we don't have to" she responded

I smiled, and said "it's getting dark maybe we should just sleep here"

She nodded in agreement and we both tried to go to sleep, after a few minutes Dashie got up and said "I don't really fell tired"

I got up and replied "me neither"

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Well," I put my hoof around her "we could just do this" I started hugging and kissing her

After a few minutes of kissing she broke it and said "Lightning,"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that day when you said I could tell you anything?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the thing what I was doing, that was making me moan…"

"Dashie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I know, I want to, I was thinking about you…" I saw her starting to blush and said this next part quietly "and while thinking about you, I was playing with myself" a deep shade of crimson was across her face

I was shocked, and just said "Dashie," I started to blush too, and just said "you don't need to do that"

She was confused and said "what?"

"You don't need to do that, because…" I smiled "you have the real thing" I started hugging and kissing her again

**Note from the author: perfect ending, to a perfect night, I was thinking of adding another scene to this to make it more wonderful, but then I said to myself "no, let's make it wait for the next chapter" and if any of you read my first love story that I gave up on from writers block "Gang Love Story" then you should know the reference or thing I made with Cuber and a red mare, you would know who the red mare is and why Cuber is with her, but if you don't then it wasn't important, but anyway I hope you liked the chapter, this ending note took like 100 words, I needed something to make this 1000 words long, anyway, we will see how long this night lasts in Lightnings mind in the next chapter, see ya then *waves***


	23. Betrayal

**Note from the author: ok I lied about having "something" at the beginning, I just have no idea how to start it off, so it may have to wait no matter how much I want it, but me lying isn't the worse thing in the world it's also 7 in the morning right now**

**Betrayal**

**Place: that place we had a picnic, Time: what time it was when we stopped, POV: Lightning Dashers**

After a few minutes I broke the kiss, smiled, and said "I love you Dashie"

She smiled and responded "I love you too"

We continued kissing for a few minutes before a broke it again and yawned, I said "I guess the dream train is starting to leave for me, I would love to stay but, I shouldn't miss a train" after I said that I had no idea what just came out of my mouth

She replied saying "see you tomorrow"

I nodded and said "yes, see you tomorrow"

We both laid down, hugging each other, and fell asleep

When I woke up it was morning, don't know when, but I knew it was morning, and like always I could get up because that blue pegasus is bear hugging me, I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and heard "good morning"

To which I responded "you were awake?"

She got up and looked at me "yeah, just resting my eyes"

"Should we pack up and move over to the practicing field?"

"Fine with me" she responded, we packed up and started flying over to the practicing field

When we arrive we just laid in the grass instead of taking out a blanket from the picnic basket

After a few minutes of lying there I heard Twilight, "Pinkie is throwing a party"

I turned to look at her and said "another?"

"You know Pinkie, the non-stop partier"

I noticed Strong Charger and said to him "oh, hey Strong Charger"

He just replied "hi"

I directed my attention to Twilight "so why is there a party this time?"

She responded "I don't know, maybe it's a party just to be a party"

I looked at Dashie "well, I don't really want to go since I'm not a 'partier' but Dashie, go without me"

She replied looking at me "if you aren't gonna go, I'm not either"

"Dashie, I'll be fine, go have fun, I never been much of a 'partier' I know you will have fun"

She smiled and nodded, she got up and started walking with Twilight and Stronger Charger

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 12:07 PM, POV: Rainbows**

Arriving at the library I saw my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, but I didn't see Fluttershy, maybe she had to tend to her animals

**Later that day… at around 3:19 PM**

The music has stopped, and we are now just talking for a few minutes before we all leave

**Place: Practicing Field, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I was just lying there, thinking, about all that has happened; I then heard a shy voice "Lightning Dasher?"

I looked around and saw Fluttershy, I got up and said "hey Fluttershy"

"I-I have something to tell you"

I walked a little closer to her, "what is it?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you, that, when you first arrived here, I sort of had a crush on you, but when I saw you with Rainbow all the time, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with her"

"Look, Fluttershy, I'm flattered but, I'm sorry I'm already with Rainbow"

She walked closer to me and she whispered something, I couldn't hear her but the next thing I noticed she was hugging me tight and started kissing me, I struggled all I could, but for a shy mare, she is strong, after a minutes of trying to wiggle out I just gave up, next thing I heard, was the sound of that blue pegasus saying "Lightning Dasher?"

Fluttershy pushed me and away and said "why were you doing that?!"

I was confused and said "doing what? I did nothing you did"

Fluttershy walked up to Dashie and said "he started hugging me and kissing me, he held me so tight I couldn't get out, no matter what I tried he wouldn't stop"

I was shocked; I said "what? No I wasn't! You were the one to do that Fluttershy! You said that when I first came here you had a crush on me, and you didn't like it when I started hanging out Dashie!"

Fluttershy just said "he's lying!"

Dashie asked me with tears in her eyes "Lightning Dasher, is this true? You were holding her and kissing her even though you're with me?"

I replied saying "of course it's not true! She is the one that did all that, Dashie" I moved a bit closer "I would let myself die, if it would to be to save you, doesn't that show you that I wouldn't cheat?"

She just said "you cheat on me, now you lie to me?! What else have you been lying to me about?! Huh!? I don't want to see you ever again" she flew off crying

I looked at Fluttershy and said "I thought you were nice Fluttershy, now I know that's all a lie"

I walked to the center of the Practicing field and started crying because I just lost the only thing that kept me going, Fluttershy walked up to me and tried to comfort me, she said "it's alright Lightning Dasher"

I looked at her and said "alright? Alright?! You just made me lose the most important thing in the world to me! Your jealousy took you over too much and you had to stop this relationship just to get what you want! All of this, is because of you"

She started rubbing my back, my anger got the best of me and I backhanded- err, backhoofed? Anyway, I smacked her face knocking her back a bit, I said to her "I want you to know, that nothing in Equestria, would let me forgive you, and the old saying 'forgive and forget' that doesn't work here"

She just looked at me in shock, it took me a few seconds before I realized what I have done, I just ran off into the everfree forest not looking back

I arrived at the cave I was in the last time I was here, I started thinking out loud "Dashie, the best thing that ever happened to me, gone, Fluttershy, is the reason why Dashie is gone, why didn't Dashie believe me?" I started to get angry "and why did Fluttershy do what she did? Just because she wanted to date me, she got rid of the only thing that meant the world to me" I got real frustrated "AAARRGH!" I scream then I punch the cave wall as hard as I can expecting to break my hoof, but it was fine, however there was a new print in the cave wall


	24. Realization

**Realization**

**Place: Rainbows House, Time: 4 PM, POV: Rainbows**

I bursted in to my home crying, I tried to get rid of anything that reminded me of him, but you can't erase thoughts, I figured Twilight could find something to do that, so I went out of my house and flew to the Library

**Place: the cave, Time: 4:14 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I've been upset about this for like 20 minutes now, and whenever I got angry I punched the wall, there is like 3 new prints on the cave wall, I started thinking about this again, which made me think of Dashie, making me cry, then Fluttershy, which made me angry, I punched the wall again, a few seconds after I punched it I heard a noise, I looked at the prints and I saw cracks, the cracks started going up the side of the cave, and now on the top, I heard a new noise, and being the moron I am, instead of getting out of the cave, I jumped farther in, the cave collapsed, I just stared at it few a few seconds then said "son of a fucking bitch, whelp, looks like I'm trapped, not like in about 3 seconds Dashie is gonna punch down that wall saving my life"

I waited 3 seconds "damn, I thought that was gonna work, looks like I was wrong"

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 4:14 PM, POV: Rainbows**

I knock on the Library door waiting for it to open, when it did I heard Twilight say "hey Rainbow, what brings you here?"

I walked in and said "I need something to get rid of memories about a certain thing"

"I don't think magic works like that Rainbow, but what did memory did you want to get of?"

I saw Strong Charger walking down the staircase, I replied to Twilight "I wanted to get rid of my memories about Lightning Dasher"

Strong Charger said "what? Why?"

"Because after the party I saw him holding Fluttershy and kissing her"

Strong Charger seemed confused and said "can you please explain what happened?"

"Ok, well, when I was going back to the practicing field, I saw Lightning Dasher hugging and kissing Fluttershy, after I said his name Fluttershy pushed him away and asked him what he was doing, Lightning said that he wasn't doing anything she was, she walked up to me and said the he was holding her so tight she could get free and he started kissing her,

Lightning Dasher denied it and said that's what Fluttershy was doing, who then said he was lying, I asked him if it was true" I started to tear up "and if he really was kissing her even though he was with me, he just said that it wasn't true, that he would let himself die just so I could live, I just said to him that first he cheated on my now he is lying to me, then I just flew away"

Strong Charger said "that doesn't seem like him"

I responded saying "I know"

"And it never accord to you that Lightning Dasher was telling the truth?"

"No, it didn't"

"Why would he be lying to you, he isn't that kind of pony, how could you accuse him of lying, after he said that he would let himself die just to let you live, he would sacrifice his life, just for you, and it never accord to you, that he was telling the truth?"

"But why would Fluttershy lie to me?"

Twilight answered my question "love can make you do crazy things"

I dropped to the floor and said "oh Celestia, what have I done"

**Note from the author: I got to this point in the chapter, and figured it was the end, I will be looking forward to seeing you next chapter, see ya *starts to walk away slowly***


	25. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 4:16 PM (same day), POV: Rainbows**

I got off of the floor and said "we have to find him"

Strong Charger replied saying "where is he?"

"Last place I saw him was at the practicing field, so best we check there first"

They agreed and we left to the practicing field, we searched everywhere and didn't find him, after wondering where he was I remembered that last time I saw Lightning Dasher he was with Fluttershy, so maybe that's where he went, I said to the others "wait here, I'm gonna go see if Fluttershy knows where he is"

I flew off the Fluttershys cottage trying not to get angry at her, when I arrived I knocked on the door and a few seconds later she opened it, not caring about a red mark on the side of her face I said "Fluttershy, where is Lightning Dasher?"

She just responded "I-I-I…" I cut her off

"Fluttershy, I need to know now"

"I-I don't know, last time I saw him he want into the everfree forest"

I left Fluttershys cottage and back to the practicing field, when I arrived there I said to the others "Fluttershy said that he run into the everfree forest, so we should look in there"

They both agreed and we start walking into the everfree forest, we walked and walked looking all around, I saw a cave and said to the others "last time Lightning ran into the everfree forest didn't he say he went into a cave?"

Strong Charger responded "yeah, I believe he did"

I started running towards the cave and when I got close I stopped because I saw the cave closed in

**Quick switch to Lightning Dashers POV**

I was just sitting there, waiting to see if someone comes to save me, or I die from another cave in, I heard faint voices, I got up and went to the caved in wall, the faint voices got a little louder, but I couldn't make it out, I heard a voice that sounded familiar "Lightning Dasher, you in there?"

"Dashie, is that you?" I responded

"Yeah, it is, but how are we gonna get you out of there?"

Strong Charger said "might I suggest removing out the rocks that block the entrance?"

I responded to him "perfect, let's get started" we started pulling out small rocks at first, every now and again I would go for a slightly big small rock, after minutes have passed we finally got rid of all the rocks

Dashie ran up to me giving me a hug she said "oh Lightning Dasher, will you ever forgive me?"

"It may be a little hard considering that you thought I cheated on you, and lied to you"

She stopped hugging me, looked down, and said "oh…"

I used my hoof to move her head up, I gave her a hug and a kiss, after a few seconds I broke it and said "considering all that happened, I forgive you"

We stopped hugging and everypony went home, hours have passed and it is now like 10 PM, Dashie and I were sitting on the couch I got up and said to her "I think I need to talk to Fluttershy about today, so I'll be back in a little bit"

She nodded and I left the house and flew to Fluttershys cottage, when I arrive I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, when she opened the door I asked "can I come in?"

She allowed me in and I walked inside, she closed the door behind me and I started talking again "look Fluttershy, I know it was only your jealousy that made you do what you did at the practicing field and I'm sure you know you did wrong, but I also did too, my anger got the better of me, I didn't mean everything I said back there, and I didn't mean to hit you," she cut me off

"I know, but I deserved it"

"Let me finish, I just wanted to say that I will only do this once, and if you tell anypony about this I will have to hurt you"

She was confused and asked "what are you talking about?"

I walked up to her, gave her a hug and kiss, when I broke it a few seconds later she was still confused and asked "why did you do that?"

I opened the door to the cottage, I turned around and looked at her, I said "because I know that's all you wanted, but like I said, if you tell anypony about this, I will hurt you" I walked outside, closed the door behind me, and flew back to the house

When I walked inside and it seems like Dashie already went to sleep, so I just went into the bedroom, got on the bed, and went to sleep too

**Note from the author: I know I shouldn't have did that part with Fluttershy, but it was only that once, and I know it's all she ever wanted, I just hope she listens and doesn't tell anypony, or I would be in big trouble**


	26. Punch

**Note from the author: I have a new feature whenever you see "**(**" and "**)**" it means I'm talking out of the fanfic**

**Punch**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 12:04 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke from slumber, Dashie wasn't on the bed so I guess she already woke up, I got off the bed and went out of Dashie's room, I saw her sitting on the couch so I sat next to her, she said to me "how was your talk with Fluttershy?"

I looked at her and said "fine, why?"

"No reason, just wondering, so everything's fine?"

"Yeah, everything is fine…"

"Alright, cool. So, you wanna go for a fly later?"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, just a fly"

"Sure, I guess" I said shrugging

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 1:45 PM, POV: Strong Chargers**

I was just sitting on the couch reading a 'Daring Do' book, while taking a sip of my drink I heard a knock on the door, Twilight went and opened it, I heard her ask "hey Fluttershy, what are you doing here?"

I could just barely hear Fluttershy speak, but I could make it out, she said "could you please look for a book on making love potions? If you don't mind"

I folded the page on the 'Daring Do' and stood up; I said to her "why would you need that?"

She responded saying, "Uh, I need it to… find somepony for my Angel bunny"

I could tell she was lying "ok… now why do you really need it?"

"I'm not lying, it's for my pet bunny Angel"

"Ok then…" I still didn't believe her, but I had no proof of her to be lying

Twilight went and looked for a book, after a few minutes and a few shelves of looking she finally found it and said "here it is, '_Everything You Need to Know about Love Potions'_"

She hoofed the book over to Fluttershy and she said "thank you" and she left

**Place: in the sky, Time: 1:56 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

Flying in the sky, next to Dashie, the wind flowing through my mane, this reminded me of the song '_I Believe I Can Fly_' I heard Dashie say "isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah, it kind of is"

I heard yelling below, I looked down and saw Twilight; I said to Dashie "hey, stop, I think Twilight wants us"

Dashie started flying down; while I did one of my special suicidal fake outs (it now has a name), after I finally landed I asked Twilight "Twilight what's up? Well, besides us"

I chuckled a bit, Twilight responded "Pinkie Pie is throwing another party, with just us, it's more like a get together then a party because there won't be dancing, but there still will be punch and balloons and other things of that nature" (did I just type that? "Yes, yes you did")

I looked at Dashie then back at Twilight, I said "we'll be there, but 2 questions, 1. How do you not get tired of cleaning up all the time? And 2. When?"

Twilight just said "Pinkie Pie always cleans up, and in about 5 minutes"

"Alright"

**At 2 o'clock Pm, at Twilights Library for the party**

Dashie and I arrive at Twilights door and I knocked, Twilight opened the door and said "come in"

I saw the rest of the gang, Pinkie, Fluttershy which surprised me, Rarity, Strong Charger, and Applejack, they weren't dancing they were just talking while sitting on the couch and on the floor, drinking punch, Dashie and I sat next to Pinkie Pie and we start chatting about stuff

It has been about 4 minutes when Fluttershy asked me a question "Lightning, you want some punch?"

I shook my head and said "nah, I'm not thirsty"

Every 5 minutes she would ask me again, and I would give her the same answer

It got late and the party was ending and ponies started going home, Fluttershy, Dashie, and I were the last one to leave, when we walked outside it was real dark out, Fluttershy asked me "Lightning, would you come with me to my cottage for a minute?"

I just looked at her and said "I guess," I looked at Dashie and said to her "go home without me, I'll be there hopefully soon" she nodded and flew off towards Cloudsdale while I followed Fluttershy to her cottage

**Earlier that day 1:47 PM POV: no ones**

Fluttershy walked into her cottage, she went into her kitchen and put her new book on the counter, she open the book and scanned the pages for something that said '_how to make_', when she made it to a page that said that she read out loud "_How to make a love potion…_" she continued reading the ingredients while getting each one, she followed the instructions on how to make it and voila a love potion, she read "_to make this love potion work, a pony need to drink the love potion and the first pony he/she sees will instantly fall in love with them, add a drop of whatever drink to make it look and taste like that drink_"

**Place: Fluttershys cottage, Time: 10:02 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I arrive at Fluttershys cottage with her, she opened the door and I followed her in, she asked me the same question she asked all night "would you like to have some punch from the party? I brought it home just in case I wanted some later, but you could have it if you want"

I got a little agitated "like I said before, I'm not thirsty, but if I drink some of it would you stop bothering me about it?"

"Yes, I would"

"Fine, I'll drink it" I took a sip of the punch she gave me, "now, what did you call me over here for?"

She said a little quietly "you'll see"

All I was thinking about was what she meant, but all of the sudden my mind just started thinking about her, nothing with Rainbow, but only her, with me, I felt the urge to… I started hugging Fluttershy, and then I started kissing her, I rubbed my tongue across her teeth, she opened her mouth and we started exploring each other's mouth

After a few minutes we stopped, I said to her "I love you, Fluttershy"

She responded "I love you too Lightning Dasher"

**Note from the author: holy shit, Fluttershy has gone insane, she made a love potion just to get me to like her, Fluttershy is evil…**


	27. She finds out

**To Guest: well I didn't mean evil like that, Fluttershy is kind and sweet, but using a potion just to get me to love her, it's evil to her so that's why I said that, but glad you like the story**

**She finds out**

**Place: Fluttershys cottage, Time: 11 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

After we kissed we went upstairs and hugged each other in her bed, we both fell asleep in each other's arms

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 8:04 AM, POV: Rainbows**

I wake up in the morning and I didn't see Lightning Dasher, I got out of bed and searched around the house for him wondering he was, but I just let it be because I figured he would be home soon

**Place: Fluttershys cottage, Time: 11:52 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I opened my eyes to see 'Shy's wonderful room, I got up and got to the doorframe, I heard 'Shy's and somepony else voice that I couldn't make out, I heard from that pony "so Fluttershy do you know where Lightning Dasher is?"

Right after she finished talking I started walking downstairs, I saw Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash, Rainbow asked me "Lightning Dasher, why are you here and why didn't you come home?"

I replied saying "because I was with 'Shy" gesturing to her while saying her name

"But why are you with her?"

I walked over to Fluttershy, I helped her off the couch she was sitting on, and I looked at Rainbow and said with a smile "because of this"

I started hugging and kissing Fluttershy like I did with Rainbow, after a few seconds I broke and Rainbow asked "Lightning, why did you do that?"

"Because I love her"

"But what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What happened to loving me?" I heard her about to cry

"I don't love you, only 'Shy"

"But Lightning" she shed a tear, she got up and got close to me, she said while about to hug me "I love you"

I stopped her from hugging me, and said "well, I don't"

Rainbow started crying, she ran out the door, Fluttershy looked at me and I looked at her, she said "I love you Lightning"

"I love you too 'Shy" we started hugging each other

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: noon, POV: Strong Chargers**

I got a little farther in my 'Daring Do' book from yesterday, when I heard knocking on the door, I folded the page I was on and got it since Twilight was upstairs trying to wake up Spike, I saw Rainbow, who looked like she was crying, she asked "hi Strong Charger, can I come in please?"

I moved out of the way and said "sure… what's wrong?"

She sat on the couch and said "it's Lightning Dasher"

I sat down next to her "oh boy, what's wrong now"

"Well, when I woke up I didn't see him so I just thought he didn't come home yet, I waited a few hours and he still didn't come home, so I went to look for him and I remember that Fluttershy wanted to see him after the party, so I thought I should of checked there first, and when I went there I was talking to Fluttershy and asked her if she knew where Lightning Dasher was, after I said that he started walking down the stairs, I asked him why he didn't come home and he said because he was with her, I asked why was he with her, he then helped Fluttershy off the couch" she started to cry "and he hugged and kissed her, just like he did with me"

"So you are saying, that last night, when he still loved you, he went with Fluttershy to her cottage, and when you looked for him this morning he didn't love you anymore?" she nodded while she sniffled

I continued talking "that seems like magic…" Twilight started walking downstairs, I got off the couch and asked her "Twilight, do you remember that book that Fluttershy got yesterday?"

She replied "yeah it's '_Everything You Need to Know about Love Potions_' why?"

"Because I don't think she was using it for her pet bunny, do you have any other copies?"

"No just the one, why?"

"Because from what I just heard from Rainbow" I pointed my hoof at her while saying her name "Fluttershy used a love potion to get Lightning Dasher to love her, and I think that book as an antidote stopping the effect"

Rainbow looked at me and said "what did you just say?"

Trying to dumb it down a bit "Fluttershy got book, made love potion, gave to Lightning Dasher, he falls in love with her, if we get book, maybe we can stop him from loving her"

Rainbow perked up "well what are we waiting for, let's get that book"

I responded to her "no, not now, maybe while they are out of the cottage, because if we go in there and ask for the book she might say she never got it, or that she lost it, and hide it from us, so we monitor the cottage, and wait for them to leave the house for about 5 minutes then we know it's safe to go in and find the book"

They both agreed and we started mapping out how we were gonna do this

**Note from the author: this may be not my best work because it is currently 1:38 in the morning, but I just wanted to write this chapter so badly! When I wrote that chapter where Rainbow didn't love me anymore I could hardly sleep, so I just had to write this, hope all you fellow Bronies/Pegasisters out there, continue to love the show, see ya next chapter (which may be done in about 12-24 hours from now if I remember)**


	28. Anti-dote

**Note from the author: Rainbow, Strong Charger, and Twilight are currently set up and monitoring the cottage**

**Anti-dote**

**Place: Fluttershys Cottage, Time: 9:05 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I was just sitting on the couch bored, but still thinking about Fluttershy which made me smile, Fluttershy sat on the couch next to me and laid her head on me, after a few seconds she looked at me and asked, "Lightning, would you like to go for a picnic?"

I looked at her and smiled, I replied "sure"

She said back "okay, you wait here and I'll be back in a second" she got up and left, after a few minutes she came back with a picnic basket on her back and said "you ready?"

I got up and said "yeah, I know this perfect spot"

Fluttershy and I left the cottage, I started walking to the place where Rainbow and I had the picnic, I just thought that I would be perfect for us

**Place: Fluttershys Cottage, Time: 9:12 PM, POV: Rainbows**

I got bored of waiting in the bushes to see if they were gonna be coming back soon, so I just said to Strong Charger "I'm going in"

I started leaving and he replied saying "not yet we don't know if it's safe"

I just ignored him and walked into the house through the front door, I said out loud "who doesn't look their doors when they leave?" I started searching around the house for the book, I walked into the kitchen and found the book I was looking for open on the counter, I looked through the book looking for something that said _'undo'_

When I found it I read it out loud '_how to undo the potion, have the pony take the potion again and look at the same pony as before and the effect stops, the pony who took the potion remembers everything since they have taken the potion_'

I went back to the page on how to make the potion, luckily for me the ingredients I needed were already on the counter, since somepony doesn't know how to clean up after herself

I made the potion and put some of left over punch that Fluttershy had for some reason in the potion, I walked out of the cottage and said to the others "I got what we need; now we just have to find Lightning and Fluttershy"

Strong Charger said "alright, but where do we find them?"

Twilight responded "I think I remember seeing Fluttershy with a picnic basket, do you know where they would go on a picnic?"

I remember where we went for a picnic and said "I think I have an idea"

**Place: where that picnic was, Time: 9:21 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

Fluttershy and I were sitting on the picnic blanket, I was looking at her and she was looking at me, Rainbow out of no where appeared, she said "Fluttershy, I know what you did with Lightning"

To which Fluttershy responded "really?"

"Yeah, and I just wanted to say, I give up, you can have him, I just wanted to let you know to make it stronger he has to take it again, and since I was thinking that's what you wanted to do, I brought you more punch for him"

Fluttershy walked over to her and took the punch, she said "thank you" she then walked over to me and said "Lightning, drink this then look at me okay?"

She hoofed my the punch then I said "uh, okay…" I drank the punch then looked at her just like she said, I dropped the cup as I got my memories back, I remembered loving Rainbow, Fluttershy giving me the punch which I now know was a love potion, and now to this, instead of ending this I played along with Rainbow, I hugged Fluttershy and said "I love you 'Shy" I looked at Rainbow while we were hugging and I blinked signaling her that I got my memories back and was acting

Fluttershy said to me "I love you to Lightning"

Rainbow just said "I hope you two are happy together" and she flew off

We continued on with the date and every now and again I would give her a small kiss making it seem like I loved her more than before, I believed the date was ending and I looked at her and said "'Shy"

To which she replied "yes Lightning?"

"I just wanted to say, I had the best time tonight, but there was one thing missing"

Fluttershy was confused "what's that Lightning?"

I stood up and said "you aren't Dashie"

She was more confused than ever, "wait, what?"

"The love potion you gave me the second time, didn't make me love you more, but instead the effect from it wore off, the rest of the date from that point was just me acting, but you don't know how much anger I am keeping inside of me right now, or else you probably would be in the hospital"

"But, Lightning"

She got up and went to hug and kiss me; I pushed her off and said "no! No more second chances! No more thoughts of it could happen! No more thinking of you being a rebound Fluttershy!" went to backhoof her, I stopped right before I hit her while she cringed, "like I said before, you do not know how much anger is inside of me right now, I'm trying my best to keep myself cool, so I should leave before you are hurt, goodbye Fluttershy, I hope I never see you again"

I heard crying as I flew off, I felt sad for what she is going through, but I was still angry at her

I arrived at Rainbows home, I opened the door and walked in, Rainbow, who was sitting on the couch, stood up, I walked over to her and gave her a hug, I gave her a peck on the lips, I said "Dashie, could you ever forgive me for being so foolish?"

She smiled and said "I already did"


	29. Sleepover

**Note from the author: 17, 16, 15, SO CLOSE, SO DAMN CLOSE, btw Rainbow and I have gone to bed, also in case you didn't notice I will no longer be using the nicknames in the regular story, in dialogue yeah but not when I'm typing the story, so here is an example (**I sat next to Rainbow on the couch and said "hi Dashie"**), so how about I shut up and you can read the story**

**Sleepover**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 10:25 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I woke up and got off the bed, I didn't see Rainbow but didn't fret about it, I walked over to the couch and sat down, I started moving my hooves like I had a Rubik's Cube in them, after miming that I had a Rubik's Cube in my hooves I just mimed that I threw it at the wall behind me because I got bored with it, right after I 'threw' it Rainbow walked in side, she walked up to me and said "Twilight invited us to her sleepover, wanna go?"

I thought for a moment and after debating about the fact that my parents, maybe everybody's parents wouldn't allow both boys and girls at one sleepover, I said "sure" I went into the bedroom to grab my jacket (I never remember if I have it on or not so don't yell at me if it somehow teleports on or off of me) when I walked back to see Rainbow I asked "wait, who else is gonna be there?"

"Just us and the girls, why?"

"I don't want to go then"

"Why not?"

"Because Fluttershy might be there and I said to her last night that I hope to not see her again, which I doubt will happen but I could try my best, I'm not THAT angry at her I just don't want her to anger me because of what she done and I might hit her, so I don't want anypony getting hurt so I'll stay home and you can go"

"Well I'm a bit sad that you don't want to go, but I'm still glad that you know how fragile she is"

"Yeah"

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 2:55 PM, POV: Strong Chargers**

I was sitting on the couch finishing the 'Daring Do' book I was reading, Twilight brought down a sleeping bag from upstairs, I haven't seen one of those for since the last time I went camping, I put my book down and said jokingly "going camping?"

She responded "no, the girls and I are gonna have a sleepover here and I was wondering if you-"

I cut her off "could stay upstairs for the rest of the night?"

"No, I wasn't going to say that, what I was going to ask was if you wanted to join the sleepover"

"Oh… I guess so"

She almost jumped for joy "great!" she started walking away but then she turned back at me "oh yeah, they will probably arrive in about 5 minutes, so if I'm upstairs when they knock I'm still setting up"

I nodded in acknowledgement, she walked upstairs and I continued the last page of my book, after a minute or 2 I finished and heard a knock on the door, I put the book away with the rest of the series besides one missing book that Rainbow has, I walked over the door and opened it, I saw some of the mane 6, I said to them "come in, Twilight is still setting up" I greeted each one as they came in "hey Rarity, hi Rainbow" Applejack walked in with an orange and pink sleeping bag, so I asked "Applejack, why do you have 2 sleeping bags?"

Right as I finished speaking Pinkie Pie popped out of the sleeping bag and streamers falling from the ceiling, Applejack asked "does that answer yer question?"

"Yes, yes it does"

Pinkie just screamed out of nowhere "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!"

I shook my head for a second and said "aw man Pinkie, now I can't play in a band"

Pinkie looked at me and said "why not?"

"Because I think you just broke my eardrums"

I heard some ponies' chuckle, Twilight started walking downstairs and saw the girls "I thought I heard a knocked at the door, what's so funny?"

Rainbow said "because Strong Charger can't play in a band anymore?"

Twilight looked at me a bit sad "why not?"

I responded while smiling "because I think Pinkie just broke my eardrums"

After Twilight stopped chuckling she asked "alright, so what are we gonna do first?"

After a lot of suggestions being thrown out there was one that Rarity threw out the intrigued a few ponies, when she said "makeovers!"

Applejack said, "who's gonna go first?"

And with just my luck, they all looked at me, while I backed up they walked forward, I got to a bookshelf and they got closer, I looked around and saw the stairs were close by, I started running towards them and tripped while running, as they got closer I said to myself "uh-oh"

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 3:12 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

After walking around for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do I got near a window and heard some faint flapping, I looked out the window and didn't see anything but still heard the flapping, I looked along the opposite wall that the window was on and there was a mirror almost directly in front of the window, I stepped in front of the mirror since I put on my jacket earlier I put on my hood and took it off several times while looking at the window every now and again, I saw a yellow pony with a pink mane covering its face, I walked over and sat on the couch and said "Fluttershy, stop hiding and come inside"

I heard knocking on the door and I opened it allowing Fluttershy to come inside, I closed it behind her and sat on the couch, I said to her "come, sit" she proceeded to do so and I said as calmly as I could "why are you doing this?"

She looked at me and said "doing what?"

"stalking me, you and I both know that doing that isn't right, so why do it?"

"I just really want to be with you"

"Okay, but what about other stallions? Perhaps one that is single"

"It's just that I think that you are nice and kind of cute"

"Remember last night, when I said to you that I hope I never see you again?"

She looked down and said "yes"

"Would you like to know why I said that?"

She looked back at me and said "why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you"

"What?"

"Fluttershy, what you did about kissing me and saying I forced you to kiss me, and putting a love potion on me to love you got me very angry, and I just didn't want the anger to come back and get me angry, because if it does I would hit you"

"So you, care about me?"

"Yeah, I do" she smiled and went to hug and kiss me, I pushed her off and said "not like that"

She looked down and said "oh"

I moved her face up and said "if you were nice like this all the time and you tried, maybe you could find another stallion that you like, and if you don't and Rainbow and I don't work you they we might, MIGHT, go out"

Fluttershy smiled after I said that if things didn't work out we might go out

**Place: Twilights Library, Time: 4 PM, POV: Strong Chargers**

They finally stopped messing with my face, they grabbed a mirror and showed me my face, I had a blank face on the outside but on the inside I was screaming bloody murder, I said "I'll be right back" I looked for a bucket, once I found one I went outside, grabbed the hose and filled the bucket up with water, and dipped my face into the bucket and tried scrubbing off the makeup on my face, once it finally got off I went back inside and "I'm gonna go to bed"

Twilight said "already? It's only 4 o'clock"

"I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight"

**Note from the author: I would like to thanks one of my viewers for an idea I used, which was a minor thing that I used that involve Fluttershy right outside my window, but that's it for now, the next time you see a chapter it would have been a few days because it would my 30****th**** chapter special**


	30. Work

**Note from the author: like I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter would have taken a few days after that one so the sleepover is over and Fluttershy wasn't at Rainbows house, ****there is one problem with the 30****th**** chapter special I had no idea how to do the 'special' part about it so that may take another chapter or few,**** I found out how to do it so yay, I'm going to shut up now so you can read**

**Work**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 8 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

Waking up in the morning I couldn't get up because that rainbow color mane pegasus was bear hugging me in her sleep, since I slept with my jacket on I had an idea, I got my forelegs out of the sleeves and started to wiggle out, my idea worked because I slipped out of my jacket and Rainbows hooves were on the jacket and not on me, I got off the bed and walked to the living room

I saw out the window that the sun was only still rising; I sat on the couch and saw Rainbow walk out of her bedroom, so I said to her jokingly "did you sense that I wasn't in your bear hug so you woke up?"

She rubbed her eyes "what?"

"Never mind"

"Okay, for some reason I was hugging your jacket"

She hoofed the jacket to me and I said "I know, it was the only way how I could get out of your bear hug of almost death"

We both chuckled and she said "isn't it 'bear hug of death' not 'almost death'"

"Well if I'm not dead why is it death and not almost death?"

"True, true"

"So… I was wondering if you needed help in the weather patrol thing"

"No I don't, why?"

"Because I was thinking that I've been here long enough that I should get a job"

"Oh, well sorry I don't have a position on the weather patrol for you"

"It's alright, I'll go look for a job or for any odd jobs, I'll be back later"

"Alright, bye"

Walking out the door I said "bye" after I closed the door I started flying towards ponyville, trying to think of where to find jobs I thought that the town hall would have a job board or something like that, so I headed there, when I got to the town hall I landed and walked inside, I looked for the job board and when I found it nopony needed a job done, so I then thought that maybe some of the mane 6 could need some help

I went to Twilights library, when I got there I knocked on the door, Strong Charger opened the door and said "hey"

I replied "hey, do you know if Twilight has any work that needs to get done?"

"No she doesn't whenever she needs work done she just asks me"

"Oh, alright then, do you know anypony that could use some help with anything"

"Well I could only guess that Applejack could use some help with apple-bucking"

"Guess I'm heading there next, see ya"

"Bye" he closed the door

I started flying over to Sweet Apple Acres, when I got there I saw Applejack bucking a tree, she noticed me and said "howdy there Lightnin', what'cha doin' round these parks?"

"Just looking for some work, could always use some bits"

"Well you could buck those trees right over there for 50 bits"

I looked at the patch of trees, wasn't too big, wasn't too small either, I would be getting my money's worth so I couldn't deny the offer so I said "I could try"

She said "well to make sure you know what'cha doin' try bucking this tree right here"

I bucked the tree, from all the times I watched Applejack do it on the show and the one time I just did 2 minutes ago I successfully bucked the apples off the tree into the basket, Applejack said to me "that was some nice apple-buckin'"

"And I never done it before in my life"

"Well, guess we should get to buckin'"

"Yup"

We proceeded to do so, it got around noon when I finally finished, I couldn't feel my hind legs and I probably would pass out soon, Applejack gave me 50 bits and hoofed me some cider, I don't know why, but I didn't question it, when I first drank the cider the show wasn't lying it did taste good, I gave the mug back to Applejack and said "thanks"

"No problem"

We said our goodbyes and I left; I went back to Cloudsdale to go back to Rainbows home, when I arrived I walked inside closing the door behind me, I sat on the couch and Rainbow asked me "did you find a job?"

I replied "I found an odd job, I helped Applejack buck some apples, I think I'm started to re-feel my legs"

We both chuckled a bit and I said "I got 50 bits from it"

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll save some and have Rarity make me a new jacket"

"Your old jacket looks great, why get a new one?"

"Just a thought" what I was thinking after I said that was _**"what should I get for Dashie"**_

**Time passes, 11 PM at night (clop alert clop alert clop alert)**

Rainbow and I got into bed, she hugged me like she normally does, and I started hugging her, just the thought of what happened with me and Rainbow through-out the entire time I've been here made me happy, so happy my member started growing, it touched her, when I felt it touch her I opened my eyes in shock, she opened her eyes to, knowing what it was she said "a little excited are we?"

"I guess"

"I guess I know what this means" she smiled at me

I was a little afraid of doing this, so I said "but I-I still can't fell my hind legs"

Not caring she said "you don't need to feel them"

She removed the blanket and moved down to my lower half; she smiled at me then started sucking, never feeling this before I was both shocked and happy, after a few minutes of the best time ever, she stopped, she then moved back up and start kissing me while she was on top of me, and then she put herself around my member, so now this is my best time ever times 20, she stopped kissing me and started moving up and down, she started moaning, I wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain I was too busy still shocked about how this all started after a minute she started moaning different so now I know at first it was a bit of pain now it was pure pleasure

After half a minute my member spurted liquid inside of her, she rolled to the side of my while I was still inside of her, she kissed me for a few seconds then we started hugging each other again, we fell asleep in the next few minutes

**Note from the author: just for some information the ending of the chapter is what made the 30****th**** chapter, the special chapter, so I hoped you liked this chapter**


	31. What if

**What if…**

**Place: Practicing Field, Time: 3:19 PM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I was just lying there, thinking, about all that has happened; I then heard a shy voice "Lightning Dasher?"

I looked around and saw Fluttershy, I got up and said "hey Fluttershy"

"I-I have something to tell you"

I walked a little closer to her, "what is it?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you, that, when you first arrived here, I sort of had a crush on you, but when I saw you with Rainbow all the time, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with her"

"Look, Fluttershy, I'm flattered but, I'm sorry I'm already with Rainbow"

She walked closer to me and she whispered something, I couldn't hear her but the next thing I noticed she was hugging me tight and started kissing me, I didn't know she felt this way about me, even though I was with Rainbow she would still kiss me just so that I would like her, I started kissing her and returning the embrace she had on me

I know she get happy after that, because she started rubbing her tongue on my teeth, I opened my mouth and we tasted each other, after a minute I heard a familiar voice say "Lightning Dasher?"

Fluttershy and I stopped kissing, I said, "oh, hi Rainbow"

She asked "were, were you just kissing Fluttershy even though you are with me?"

"I'm not gonna lie, yes I was"

"But, why?"

"Because Rainbow, she just confessed her love to me, she had a crush me ever since I first arrived here, she even started kissing me right after I said I was already with you, I actually thought she was kind of cute too" I saw Fluttershy blush out of the corner of my eye "and she was brave enough to kiss me even though I was with you, so I thought that she loved me a lot more than you did"

Rainbow turned around crying and started flying away

I looked at Fluttershy and she said "do, do you really think I'm cute?"

I smiled and said "yes, I do" I started kissing her again

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 2 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers**

My eyes shot open as I awoke from my nightmare, I saw Rainbows beautiful sleeping face, I hugged her a bit tighter happy that it was only a nightmare and not real, a few seconds after I reclosed my eyes Rainbow hugged me a bit tighter too

**10:45 AM**

My eyes slowly opened to see a pegasus watching me sleep; I smiled and said "good morning"

"Good morning" she responded smiling

"I guess we should get up now"

"I guess so"

I gave her a small kiss and slid out of her and got up, we got to the living room and I said to her "I'll be back in a little bit; I'm going to go to Twilights library to talk to Strong Charger"

"Okay, see ya" I walked out the door

**Sometime later I arrive at the library**

I knocked the door, after a few seconds Strong Charger opened it up and said "oh hey Lightning"

I asked "I wanna talk to you, can I come in?"

"Sure, why not"

I walked in and we sat on the couch, I started off saying "remember back when Rainbow thought I was cheating on her, before I got trapped in the cave?"

"Yeah, why?" he started to get confused

"Well last night, I had a dream about that but it played out differently, when Fluttershy started kissing me I returned the embrace and started kissing her because I thought she was cute" he cut me off

"And then Rainbow showed up and you said to her that Fluttershy confessed her love to you and you thought that since she was brave enough to kiss you even though you were with Rainbow you thought that Fluttershy would love you more than Rainbow"

I was flabbergasted and said "yeah… how did you know?"

"Because last night I had a dream about that day and when Rainbow came to the library and knocked on the door she told me that"

"But, is it possible to have linked dreams?"

"I don't know, maybe Rainbow and even Fluttershy had the same exact dream too"

"Maybe" I responded I stood up and said "well that's all I wanted to come here about, I'm off, see ya"

"Bye" he said as I walked out the door

I started flying back up to Cloudsdale and saw ponies moving clouds, so I guess it was about to start raining, I got back to the house and walked in, I saw Rainbow sitting on the couch so I sat next to her, she said to me "Lightning?"

"Yeah?" I responded

"I wanted to tell you about a dream I had last night"

"Alright, what about it?"

"Well, remember that day when I saw Fluttershy kiss you and thought you were cheating on me?"

"You don't need to say anymore"

"Yes I do, I want to tell you about this" she insisted

"No, I really mean you don't need to say anymore, apparently dreams can link up, because the reason why I went to the library to talk to Strong Charger is to tell him about this, and he said he had the same dream, where you went to the library and told him that I said that Fluttershy confessed her love and kissed me even though I was with so I thought she would love me more than you would"

"Wow, that's freaky"

"I know, Strong Charger and I think that you, him, Fluttershy, and I had the same dream and it linked up"

"Maybe we did"

"Well, I just wanted to remind you, that if you ever had a dream about or thought I was cheating on you, you should keep in mind that I would always love you no matter what" I gave her a small kiss and smiled at her


	32. Gift

**Note from the author: I'm too busy watching Doctor Who to think up some ideas for the Fanfic but luckily my semi-creative mind thought up a quick idea, hopefully it works out well, I also have a new thing in Lightning Dashers POV called "(jacket on)" and "(jacket off)" so you know if the jack is on or not**

**Gift**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: noon (same day) POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket on)**

I was doing nothing but thinking, I came up with the thought of buying something for Rainbow with my 50 bits, or maybe I should just get some cupcakes, I told Rainbow "I'll be back in a little bit I want to get something"

"Alright, bye" she replied

I walked outside and flew down to ponyville, after walking for a few minutes seeing shops like 'perfect gifts for fancies' and others that are like 'please buy something, we're desperate' I thought of the perfect idea _**"doesn't Dashie like the Wonderbolts"**_ I closed my eyes and tried thinking of any signs that showed of Rainbow liking the Wonderbolts, every sight showed me the dozens of pictures on her bedroom walls, I started walking towards a ticket vender

When I got to one I asked "got any tickets for the Wonderbolts?"

The stallion at the counter said "yes we do, we have regular tickets for 10 bits and front row seat tickets for 40 bits"

All I heard from him was 'we have these tickets that suck for 10 bits and these amazing tickets for 40 bits' after thinking for a second of how much Rainbow loved the Wonderbolts I couldn't decide if I should get a ticket for both of us to hardly see the show, or a ticket for her so she could see the show from close up, I decided to ask "when and where would the show for the tickets be?"

"Tomorrow at 9 in the morning at Cloudsdale"

I just thought that Rainbow would have a nice time at the Wonderbolts being in the front row, so I said while taking 40 bits out of my jacket "one front row seat ticket please"

He took out the ticket and placed it on the counter; I place the 40 bits on the counter and took the ticket, I put the ticket in my jacket and started walking over to the carousel boutique

When I arrived there I walked in and saw Rarity who said "hello darling, how may I assist you today?"

"I just wanted to know if you could wrap something in a box for me"

"You mean like a gift?"

"That's exactly what I mean, so will you?"

"Of course darling, now what would you like me to wrap up?"

I took the ticket out of my pocket and said "this"

Rarity took the ticket out of my hooves and put it in a box then wrapped it up, she hoofed it back to me and said "there you go darling, anything else I could do for you?"

"No that's it, thanks"

"You're welcome"

I walked out of the carousel boutique and put the gift wrapped box in my pocket, (small box because of a small ticket so it fits in my pocket) I started flying up to Cloudsdale to Rainbows house

When I arrived outside the door I took the box out of my jacket pocket and put it in my hoodie part of my jacket, I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me, I took off my jacket trying not to drop the box, I put my jacket on the floor and made sure you could clearly see the box

I walked to the couch and sat down; Rainbow walked out of her room and said "back already?"

"Yeah, only needed to get a small thing"

"What was it?"

"It's in my jacket, I could show you if you get it for me, but I'm not sure if I want to open it"

Rainbow walked over and saw the box, she grabbed my jacket with the box in it and started bringing it over to me, she hoofed it to me, I got the box out of the jacket and she said "you got a gift?"

"I didn't get a gift, I made one"

"Made one?" she sat down "For who?"

I held out the box in her direction "if you open it I think you can find out who"

"A present for me?" I nodded and she started opening the gift, when she undid the cover of the box, she grabbed the ticket and looked at it and saw what it was for "you got front seat Wonderbolt tickets?"

I nodded and said "yeah" then I smiled

She then noticed something "but there is only one"

"I know, there were other tickets that were cheaper, but I figured that since you loved the Wonderbolts that I should get one for both of us, but the best tickets weren't so cheap, and since you really loved the Wonderbolts I should get you the best"

She smiled and hugged me "thank you Lightning"

I smiled and returned the embrace "you welcome Dashie"

**Time: 11 PM**

We both got into bed and I gave her a small kiss goodnight, we fell asleep minutes later

**Note from the author: wasn't that nice of me to do that, I really wanted to involve more characters into this instead of just Rainbow and me (not forgetting about Strong Charger and Twilight) so I did this, I was also thinking of adding some background character talking such as Derpy, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Doctor Whooves, and others, but maybe I would do that in later chapters, but for now gotta go to sleep, see ya next chapter *waves***


	33. The Wonderbolts

**The Wonderbolts**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 8:30 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

Waking up I was surprised I could actually get out of bed while Rainbow was sleeping there, I went over to the couch and it felt a little cold so I put on my jacket, wondering what to do with the 10 bits in my jacket pocket, after a few minutes of thinking Rainbow woke up and got out of her bedroom, I said to her "good morning"

To which she responded "good morning, thanks again for the ticket"

"It's not a problem… what time does it end?"

She looked at the ticket and said "1 PM"

"4 hours of Wonderbolts"

"Yeah…"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:40, and said "well looks like you should go" I got off the couch

She looked back at the clock and said "guess I should"

I smiled and said "hope you have a wonderful time"

"Thanks" she started leaving the door "bye"

I just sort of waved my hoof, she left and started flying off, after a few seconds of thinking what to do I just figured to fly down to town so I did so

After I got to town I started walking around not knowing what to do, I walked by the library and knocked on the door, and Strong Charger opened the door and said "hey Lightning"

I responded "hey, I was just wondering if you were doing anything today since I have nothing to do till 1"

"Oh, sorry man, Twi' and I were actually going to go somewhere in a little bit"

"It's fine, I could find something else to do, and since this is a library could I borrow the first 'Daring Do' book in the series, see what it's all about"

He walked back inside for a moment then came out and hoofed me the book "here ya go"

"Thanks anyway have a nice time where ever you're going"

I flew back up to Cloudsdale for a second to put the book away then I flew back down to town, I started walking through town again, I heard a male voice say "want your fortune read?"

I looked to the right side of me and saw a tent and thought _**"oh cool a fortune teller, these never worked"**_ I walked inside and said "sure"

"Since this is your first time here it will be free, be let's see what the cards tell me"

He flipped over a card and said "your lovers time is running out"

I got a little frightened from what he said and told him "really, then tell me, how is my lovers time running out"

He flipped over another card and said "another stallion is after your lover"

"Well aren't you a _fortune_ teller? Stop giving me misfortune and give me actual fortune"

He flipped over a 3rd card and said "after your first lover time has ran out, you will find another lover soon afterwards"

What I gathered from this is that when Rainbow dies, I'll find somepony else to fill her slot, I couldn't take what he was saying so I just turned around and started leaving, right before I left he said "my cards have never been wrong"

When I left the tent I started walking back to where I started walking, while walking I found a bench and decided to sit on it, while doing nothing I overheard a bit of a conversation and heard from a female voice "so Bon-Bon, do you think Humans actually exist?"

I looked to where I heard the voice and heard "Lyra I thought I told you that Humans are in your imagination"

While I was looking at the 2 ponies I heard a sudden piano noise and my head instantly turned in front of me to see a smashed piano, I looked up and saw a cross-eyed gray pegasus who then said "oops, my bad"

After getting over the fact that I almost died from a pegasus dropping a piano I just got up walked away, after a few minutes of walking I just started flying up to Cloudsdale

When I arrived at the house I walked in and closed the door behind me I took off my jacket and picked up the 'Daring Do' book I got, I just sat on the couch and started reading

Here is how the reading went

**Starting 9 AM**

**Starting chapter 2 9:10**

**Chapter 3 9:23**

**Chapter 9 10:35**

**Chapter 21 (I don't know how many chapters there are) 12:12 PM**

I was in the middle of chapter 23 when I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:59 PM, I put my book inside my jacket expecting Rainbow was gonna be home soon (you may be thinking that I was hiding my book from Rainbow so she doesn't know I started reading 'Daring Do', but that's not what I'm talking about, that is just where I decided to put the book)

So I just waited for Rainbow to come home looking at the clock every now and again, it reached 1:10 PM when she walked in the door, I said to her "how was it?"

"It was amazing; no words can describe how awesome it was!"

"I'm just glad you had a good time"

"And it wouldn't be possible without you" she gave me a small hug

I just smiled and said "I'm gonna go for a fly, you wanna come?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a bit"

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes" I walked outside and started flying

While flying I kept re-hearing what the fortune teller said, _'your lovers time is running out'_ I just couldn't get that thought out of my head, after a few minutes of flying I decided to go back

**Sometime later, 11:53 PM**

I went into bed about 10 minutes after Rainbow did, as I went into the bedroom I heard faint snoring coming from Rainbow, but still as soon as I got in bed she put me in a bear hug

**Note from the author: I had the 'Fortune Teller' idea for the last chapter, then I thought of putting it in the next one which is this chapter, and just to let you know the next chapter a week passed, I'm also gonna say what happened in that week in the next chapter**


	34. Danger returns

**Note from the author: like I said in the last chapter, there has been an entire week pass**

**Danger returns**

What happened during that week:

Lightning Dasher met Lyra and Bon-Bon, trying not to accidentally reveal he was a human

Lightning Dasher also met Derpy Hooves,

Lightning Dasher 3 days after the fortune teller incident started laughing about how he was wrong pretty productive week

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 11:54, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed, I walked to the living room and saw Rainbow, I said to her "I'm gonna take a walk in town then hang around the practicing field, wanna come?"

"No, I was actually thinking of going somewhere else in a little bit" she responded

"Alright, I'll be back"

"Bye" she said as I walked out the door

I flew down to town and started looking around, I looked in the direction of the Everfree Forest for an unknown reason, and I thought I saw Danger, but when I blinked he disappeared so I figured it was just my imagination

After I finished my stroll through town an hour later I walked over to the practicing field and just sat down in the middle of it, I looked at the Everfree Forest again, I thought I saw Danger for the second time but same as last time I blinked and he disappeared

**Place: on a landscape near a cliff, Time: 1:03 PM, POV: Rainbow Dashs**

I was standing near a cliff looking over it seeing the view from this angle; I heard a familiar male voice "I see we meet again"

I turned around and saw Danger, "what are you doing here?" I took a step back

"Don't be afraid I won't kill you"

"You're, you're not?"

He started walking up to me "no…" he grabbed my wing and broke it "gravity is gonna do it for me" he grabbed my other wing and broke that too, I yelled out "LIGHTNING!" in pain

**Place: Practicing Field, Time: 5 seconds before the scream, POV: Lightning Dashers**

I was just sitting in the practicing field not knowing what to do

"LIGHTNING!" I thought I heard Rainbow scream that, I started looking around, I saw where the scream came from; I looked at a cliff and saw Danger holding up Rainbow

"I thought it wasn't my imagination" Danger let go of Rainbow over the cliff, "no!" was the last word I screamed before I took off flying towards the cliff

I was flying as fast as I could, but Rainbow was falling too fast, I tried flapping my wings faster, after a few seconds of doing that I heard myself make a Sonic Rainboom, but I was too busy caring about the problem at hand- err, hoof

I got closer and closer to Rainbow, when I got her I heard a cracking noise, I said to her "Rainbow, can you hear me?"

I got no response

I muttered the words "oh shit…" I started flying towards the hospital

**POV switches to Strong Charger who is in town**

I was looking up at the clouds for a moment and thought I saw Lightning flying fast carrying something, after working out the problem of him carrying something blue with a rainbow mane I thought it was Rainbow, he was flying in the direction of the hospital so I thought I should tell the others about this

**POV switches back to Lightning Dasher who is now outside the hospital**

I got right outside the hospital and barged in, a few nurses saw me barge in and asked "what's wrong?"

To which I replied "I don't know, I saw her fall off a cliff and when I flew to catch her I heard some cracking noises, I asked if she could hear me and I didn't get a response" I felt myself start to cry

They took Rainbow in and told me to sit in the waiting room, when I got there I saw the others, I didn't question it at first, when I sat down Strong Charger sat down next to me and I asked him "how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you flying over town carrying something that I thought looked like Rainbow, and it was in the direction of the hospital so I thought you would be here"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"Rainbow sort of fell off a cliff"

"But she had wings, why didn't she use them?"

"I don't know, what I gather they were broken"

"Well do you know how they were broken?"

"Yeah"

"Well then, tell me"

"Danger returned"

He just looked in front of him saying "oh…"

After a few minutes a doctor came out and I walked up to him, he said to me "after analyzing your friend, we found that both her wings are broken along with a few ribs, she is also in a coma"

I just looked down and walked back to a seat and started crying to myself, after a minute Applejack sat next to me and put her hoof on me, she said "don't beat ya self up Lightnin', I'm sure Rainbow will come out of it"

My crying got a bit softer and said "yeah, probably" knowing that she wasn't

After an hour my crying has stopped and a doctor said "visiting hours are over, you all have to leave, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here"

We all left and went home

**Later, 10:56 PM**

I walked into the kitchen, I was facing a counter and a thought came into my mind _**"I can't live without her…"**_ I looked to my left and saw my reflection in a blade, I stood there for a couple of seconds before I just shook my head and started going to bed

On my way to the bedroom I saw a picture of Rainbow, I felt a tear run down my face, and I went to bed crying


	35. milestone

If you are reading this then that means I reached a mile stone of 5,000 views, I would like to thank all of you who were here since the beginning and all of you who favorite and followed the story, it really means a lot to me

I would also like to thank all of you for the views per month

In March, when I first started this story, the views that month is 1,568

In April, where the story really picked up and got popular, the views that month is 2,036

And right now, on the 16th of May, will be at 1,435 at the milestone, and I know that is going to pick up fast

So once again, thanks for being with me and helping me through this


	36. The Plug

**The Plug**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 10 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

Waking up I thought about my dream, it was about my life story here, since I somehow teleported here, to before meeting the Fortune Teller since that was when I woke up, it's been a week since Rainbow went into the coma, I've been going to the hospital whenever I could hoping one day she would wake up and the Fortune Teller was wrong

Since she is in a coma she couldn't feed herself and it's obvious you need food to survive she was hooked up to life support, and since she was my girlfriend (yes its girlfriend, not marefriend, not fillyfriend, on the show, its girlfriend) I was asked time and time again if they should pull the plug and let her die

I've been denying the request that maybe one day would wake up, but now, I'm not sure if I should give up

During the week Applejack would allow me to sleepover at Sweet Apple Acres with her just in case I didn't want to be alone for the night, which I have accepted the offer a few times, the more I've spent time with Applejack the more I got to know her, and maybe even trust her

I got around 11 AM and the visiting hours started, I flew to the hospital and walked in, I asked the nurse at the counter "excuse me, where is Rainbows room?"

She got up and said "right this way" she led me to the room and let me in, I knew how to get to the room I just needed permission to come in here

I just sat next to her in a chair, watching her, hoping any second she would wake up, after a few minutes of watching her a doctor came in and asked me "would you like to pull the plug for Ms. Rainbow Dash?"

I just said to him "give me a few more minutes to decide please" he nodded and walked out

I just sat there watching her life-less body, just waiting for her to wake up, after a few minutes the doctor came in and asked me the same question, I thought about it for a bit and after thinking that there is no way she is going to wake up I said to him "yeah, but wait till I'm out of the hospital"

I left the room and went for the door, before I made it to the door I heard a flat-line, I just sighed and walked outside, I started flying towards the practicing field, when I arrived there I just sat in the middle of it, thinking out loud "why can't this be a dream, why can't I either just wake back home or before any of this happened, and why Dashie, why was it her, what did she ever do to deserve this"

I started whisper, "the Fortune Teller said I would find another lover soon after Dashie died, then where is she"

Right after I finished saying that to myself I heard a voice "Lightnin'?" I would recognize that southern accent anywhere, I turned around and saw Applejack, I said to her "hey Applejack"

"Are ya doin' anything tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"'Cause I was just wondering if you would like to go on a picnic tomorrow night"

This thought came into my mind _**"is she asking me out on a date?"**_ then I said to her "when?"

"I was thinkin' about 8 o'clock"

"Sure, but what do I have to bring?"

She was happy after I said 'sure' she then responded "you don't have to bring anything I got it all"

"Alright" I responded, she then trotted off into the distance, after a few more minutes of sitting there I decided I should tell Strong Charger about Rainbow so I started flying off

When I arrived above the library I landed and knocked on the door, Strong Charger answered and said "hey Lightning"

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"It's about Rainbow"

"Alright, well what is it?"

"I had them pull the plug"

"Oh"

"I didn't want to I just thought that if kept her plugged in she would wake up and the Fortune Teller would be but I just couldn't handle her being in there anymore"

"Wait a second, what Fortune Teller"

"Well you know how back on Earth the Fortune Tellers never worked?"

"Yeah"

"Well I wanted to get a laugh so I went into a Fortune Teller tent 2 weeks ago and he said that my lovers time is running out, and that another stallion was after my lover"

"Who was the other stallion?"

"It was Danger, I believe he broke Rainbows wings and threw her off a cliff, I was able to catch her but I think the momentum caused the bones in her ribs to break"

"Oh… well what else did he say?"

"He said that I would find another lover soon afterwards"

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's it"

"Well then…"

"Any way I'm gonna go home, see ya"

"Bye"

I started flying off to the house, when I got there I just walked inside and sat on the couch

**Time passes, 10:58 PM**

I walked in the kitchen to find something to drink, after I didn't find anything I closed the door and looked around me, I saw the knife again, and my reflection in the blade, I just shook my head and went to bed


	37. The Picnic

**Note from the author: sorry for the late upload I had some writers block with the end till it just came to me last night**

**The Picnic**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 10:32 AM, POV: Lightning Dasher (jacket off)**

Slowly waking up in the morning I had no idea what side of the bed I was on and I rolled over falling off the bed, I lifted me head off the ground and said "ow" I just got up and walked towards the living room and sat on the couch reading my 'Daring Do' book

**Later, 1:26 PM**

I read 12 more chapters and I know I was getting close to finishing the book (like I said I don't know how many chapters there are) I put the book down and just flew down to town completely bored and just started wondering around looking at everything, in short words 'Window Shopping' even though I never saw any windows

**Later, 2:35 PM**

After wondering around for about an hour I realized that I never got a place of where Applejack and I were gonna meet for the picnic, so I thought I'd just go early to find out, I flew over to the practicing field and laid down looking up at the sky

**You know the drill, 5:27 PM**

After watching the sun move above my head a bit I just got up and flew back to town and started walking around again, after a few minutes of walking around I passed by the hospital and just looked at it, a few seconds later a thought came into my mind _**"what's gonna happen to the Elements of Harmony?"**_ I just walked away and continued walking through town

**Once again, 7:37 PM**

I went over to Sweet Apple Acres and passed by hundreds of apple trees, I got up to the barn/house thing and knocked on the door, after a few seconds Big Mac opened the door and I looked up at him never feeling so short except next to my older brother, I said to him "is Applejack home"

"Eeyup"

"Can you get her for me?"

"Eeyup" he turned around and walked away

Applejack came to the door and saw me so she asked "Lightnin', what'cha doin' 'round these parks so early?"

"I didn't know where we were meeting so I just figured I'd come early"

She went back inside for a moment then came back to the door with a picnic basket and blanket and said "let's get goin'" she started walking and I followed

After a few minutes of walking we got to a grassy field, and when I looked around it seemed familiar I just couldn't remember why, we set down the blanket and the picnic basket on it, she started taking out items and this is what I saw, apples, apple cider, apple fritters, and some apple dumplings, after seeing all of that I had a thought _**"I wonder what would happen if I didn't like apples"**_ we started eating and talking

After a few minutes we started finishing up and started drinking some apple cider, when that finished we packed up and laid down next to each other, after another few minutes after she finished telling a joke about an Apple Family Reunion we finished laughing and looked at each other smiling

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and I knew what this meant, time slowed a bit down for me there was an argument in my mind about if it was too soon and I should back away, or if I should go ahead and do it, even though time slowed down a bit before I could decide she kissed me

The feeling of this moment felt amazing; I literally have no words to describe it with, after a few seconds we stopped and just smiled at each other, we hugged and fell asleep in each other's forelegs

**Note from the author: I know this is a short chapter but it's I could come up with I do think it made the point**


	38. Funeral

**Note from the author: I just wanted to say thanks to nct2013 for asking about a chapter like this, it flew over my head when I first did "The Plug" chapter, so once again, thanks**

**Funeral**

**Place: the picnic area, Time: 8:36 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

Waking up in the morning I noticed Applejack wasn't in front of me, I got up and saw her already standing so I said "you're up early"

And she responded "I'm usually up before the crack of dawn for Applebuckin'"

"Ah" I just replied because I forgot about that, we started putting everything back in the picnic basket and we folded up the blanket and started leaving, we got to Sweet Apple Acres and we said our goodbyes, I started leaving and decided to take a little stroll before going back up to Cloudsdale to return home

After strolling for a bit talking to Derpy and Lyra I passed in front of the hospital and stopped, after a few seconds of staring at the hospital a thought came into my mind _**"maybe I should make a funeral for Rainbow…"**_ after thinking that I walked in

I said to the nurse at the counter "excuse me do you still have Rainbow Dash"

Luckily she replied "yes we do, why?"

"Well I just would like you to hold her for a bit because I'm thinking of planning a funeral for her"

"Okay sir"

I just said "thanks" and walked out, I flew up to Cloudsdale to return home, when I got there I walked in a closed the door behind me, I found some paper and a pencil, after using some scrap paper I picked up pretty quickly on how to write with my mouth which was surprising to me

So I started writing on the paper "Funeral for Rainbow Dash at the graveyard at 2 PM" after making several I put the 'To' and names on each one for the mane 6 plus Strong Charger, I then went back to Ponyville and tried to find a place to set up a funeral

I checked near the only graveyard near Ponyville and found a building; I went inside and said to a stallion "do you set up funerals here?"

"Yes we do"

"Well could I get a grave please?"

"Sure, we will give you a pre-dug grave and an average size coffin; to get the gravestone engraved it would cost 10 bits a word"

"_**10 bits a word? That's outrageous"**_, I just said to him "I'll find somepony to engrave it for me"

"Alright, when would this be?"

"Tomorrow, a bit after noon"

"Okay we will have everything set up by 1 PM"

"Great" I said as I turned around to leave, right after I closed the door that first thing in my mind was, _**"who would engrave a gravestone for me for free?"**_

I checked around with Rarity and Fluttershy, I stopped off at Twilight's Library and knocked on the door, Strong Charger opened it and said "hey"

"Hey, do you know how to engrave a gravestone for me, I'm thinking of making a funeral for Rainbow"

"Sorry but I don't"

"Well could you check with Twilight for me?"

"Sure" he went inside and talked to Twilight

When he came back I said "any luck?"

"Yeah, she actually learned an engraving spell when she was a little younger"

"Of course she would, what hasn't she learned" I joked, we both gave a small chuckle, "alright well meet me at the graveyard tomorrow at 1:30, both of you"

"Alright, see ya"

"Bye" I turned around and flew off to Cloudsdale, I put on my jacket on and put the funeral invitations in my jacket pocket and took one out, it was for Rarity, so I flew to the Carrousel Boutique and left the invitation on the ground and knocked on the door then flew away

I did this for rest on the mane 6 and left both invitations for Strong Charger and Twilight, I flew up to Cloudsdale and just waited there for the rest of day

**Night happens and Lightning goes to bed, now it's 1:09 PM**

Waking up I remember that it's the day of the funeral, I flew over to the hospital and walked in, I said to the nurse there and said "hi, could I get Rainbow Dash for a funeral I'm setting up for her"

"Yes, please follow me" she got up and went outside while I followed

We went around the building and I saw 2 stallions put Rainbow on a gurney and put a blanket over her, I said "thanks" and the nurse walked away, I started pulling the gurney with Rainbow towards the graveyard

**1:27 PM**

It took a while to get the graveyard but I made it, I looked around and saw Strong Charger and Twilight walking up, we started walking into the graveyard and we saw a pre-dug grave with a coffin besides it, I watched as Twilight engraved the gravestone 'Here lies Rainbow Dash, wonderful friend'

We waited for everypony to join, and it was around 2 PM when everypony started arriving, after everypony arrived I removed the blanket from over Rainbow and moved her into the coffin and closed it, I saw Applejack removed her Stetson

Twilight started lowering the coffin with her magic, when she finished lowering it I said from what I heard at my uncles funeral and from T.V., "Fillies and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today for the funeral of Rainbow Dash, who was an excellent friend to all of us, now if anypony has any words to speak, please speak now"

Nopony else had anything to say, I continued "now let's please have a moment of silence for our dear friend Rainbow Dash" after 10 seconds everypony starts leaving but me and I saw Applejack put her Stetson back on

After a few more seconds I started moving the dirt that was near the grave back into the grave, when I finished I just went up to Cloudsdale back home


	39. Rainbow comes back

**Rainbow comes back**

**Place: Rainbows house, Time: 9:54 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

It's been a week since the funeral and Rainbow hasn't left my mind, Applejack and I has also gone on 2 more dates, one was another picnic and the other was at this place called the 'Daisy garden', I get up out of bed and started going outside

As soon as I got outside I started wondering through town, after an a few hours (11:48 PM) have passed I decided to go to the practicing field, but on my way there I heard a voice from behind me that I never thought I would hear again "hey Lightning"

I turned around and saw that cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, after I came too from a second of shock, I said "but-but how? You've been dead for a little over a week, how is this possible?"

She just smiled and said "I wasn't really dead"

"But we put you in a grave"

"I climbed out"

She went to hug me but I pushed her back "I'm sorry I can't do this"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"To use you've been dead for a little over a week, and during that time I got together with Applejack"

I saw her start to tear up so I said "relax we can still be friends"

She started crying and flew away, I just sighed and continued to my destination of the practicing field

**Place: Everfree Forest, POV: no ones**

Rainbow comes flying into the Everfree Forest, she wipes her tears away and she started to glow green, moments later Rainbow transformed into Queen Chrysalis, she said "drat, now what am I gonna do?"

she remembered about what Lightning Dasher had said about Applejack, "hmm maybe that could work" Queen Chrysalis started glowing green and transformed into Applejack and started leaving the Everfree Forest

**Place: Practicing Field, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

Laying down in the middle of the field I heard hoofsteps, I looked to the left of me and saw Applejack, and then I looked to the right of me and saw, Applejack?

I got up and when both Applejacks got to me we all were confused, I said "okay… who's the real Applejack?"

And like all look-a-likes they say at the same time "ah am she's an imposter"

So I just said "let's have a little quiz," I pointed to the one on the left "you will be AJ 1" (Queen Chrysalis) I then pointed to the one on the right "and you, AJ 2" (actually Applejack) "so AJ 1, do you remember that time when we went on a picnic and you brought everything"

AJ 1 responded "yes"

"Correct, AJ 2, do you remember when we went out to lunch at the 'Daisy Garden'?"

AJ 2 responded "yes"

"Correct, AJ 1" I decided to give a lie this time, "do you remember when we went out by the hill and just looked up at the stars?"

AJ 1 responded "yes"

And so it seemed like I didn't say I lie I said "correct" a thought then came into my mind _**"first Rainbow came back and now 2 Applejacks, and the 2**__**nd**__** Applejack appeared after I said to Rainbow that I was with Applejack, so that only means one thing, one must be a changeling"**_ I continued talking "so AJ 1, do you remember when I told you that Rainbow came up to me and said she wasn't actually dead a minute ago?"

AJ 1 stuttered after first but then said "uh, yes"

So I said "AJ 1, I'm sorry but you are incorrect you changeling"

AJ 1 glowed green and transformed into Queen Chrysalis, who then proceeded to plead "please, I need love to feed my hive"

So I just responded "well, find some food somewhere else, just not in ponyville because you aren't getting it here" surprisingly the changeling just started walking away not giving a fight

Applejack said to me "how'd ya know that was the imposter"

"Because earlier today, I actually did see Rainbow, who I'm pretty sure is still in the grave, and guessing from that it had to be something about love be first Rainbow, and then you, so I guessed 'changeling'"

Applejack caught what I just said before I did, she said "you love me?"

After she said that I realized that I just said it but in different words, so I only responded "yeah, I do"

She hugged me and said "I love you too"

**Note from the author: this was the only thing that happened that day so the next chapter would be the next day, and the way I came up with this chapter by listening to the song "the changeling" remixed by Twitch, and this is also another short chapter, but still I hoped you enjoyed it**


	40. A question

**Note from the author: the title is about something that was asked that would be pondering my mind, so it may not be the 100% plot of the story but it's still part of the story :)**

**A question**

**Place: Rainbow's house, Time: 10:48 AM, POV: Lightning Dasher (jacket off)**

I wake up in the morning, I get off the bed and go into the living room, and I leave the house and start flying down to Ponyville

After wondering around Ponyville I just got bored and went to the practicing field to lay down, after a couple of minutes I heard hoofsteps, I looked around and saw Applejack trotting over to me, I got up and said "hey Applejack"

She got to me and said "hey Lightnin', I was looking all over for ya"

"Really? Why?"

"I wanted to ask ya a question"

"Okay, ask"

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I wanted to ask if you would like to live with me at Sweet Apple Acres"

I didn't know how to respond, or what to say, so all I just said to her was "I'll think about and get back to you"

She replied "alright" and started walking away

I laid back down and started thinking about the question that Applejack asked, I just don't know what to think, at first I was thinking that maybe she could have lived with me but the house is in Cloudsdale

One of the reasons why I don't really want to live with her is because of what happens later in life, she lives with her family, but a reason why is because I'll be with her, so those cancel each other out

The only reason why I moved in with Rainbow was because I didn't have any place to sleep but now I do, I'm just so confused; I got up and decided to take a stroll through town

**Meanwhile, underground (where ever the Changeling hive is) POV: no ones**

A 6 foot 2 human with green eyes and blue hair wearing a tank top with fingerless gloves on, with a hood off his head, was talking to Queen Chrysalis

Queen Chrysalis said "so you are here to help us with our love problem?"

The human responds with a male voice "yes I am"

"And how did you get here exactly?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie brought me here"

"And can I get your name?"

"Connor, Connor o' drake"

"And may I ask how old are you?"

"16"

**Back to the surface POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

While walking past a couple of stores I saw Strong Charger, he asked me "hey Lightning, what's new?"

So I replied "Applejack asked me if I wanted to live with her and I'm actually deciding if I should fix the holes in my jacket"

"Well if you fix the holes in your jack where are your wing-, wait what? Applejack asked you if you wanted to live with her, what did you respond?"

"I didn't know what to say so all I replied was that I'll get back to her later, I still can't decide"

"Well I gotta meet Twilight at the library, let me know how it goes" he said while trotting away

"Sure, will do" I said to myself out loud

I continued walking around town for a few more hours (2:35 PM) I finally got bored and flew up to Cloudsdale to return home, after a couple minutes I arrived and started to look around for stuff to pack, and then I realized, what is there to pack? (After I started writing this sentence I said to myself 'what is there to pack?')

I then left the house and started flying down back to town, when I landed a few minutes later I finally got my decision, so I started walking to Sweet Apple Acres

After about 15 minutes I arrived at house, barn, thing, and knocked on the door, Granny Smith answered and said "oh hello there Lightning, what brings you here?"

I just replied "I'm looking for Applejack, is she home?"

"No, Applejack isn't here right now"

"Well do you know where she is?"

She started thinking "uh…" after a few seconds she started falling asleep

"Granny Smith?" I said trying to wake her up

She woke up instantly and said "last time I spoke to her she said she was going over to Twilights"

"Alright," I responded "thanks" I said walking away

After 20 minutes of walking I finally got to Twilights and knocked on the door, after a few seconds Strong Charger opened the door and said happily "hey Lightning"

I looked at my friend and saw he had a huge grin and his mane and tail is messed up, trying to ignore the fact that I thought him and Twilight had some fun I said "is Applejack here?"

"Nope, she left about 8 minutes ago"

"Do you know where she walked off to?"

"Not really, my mind is kind of fuzzy"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find her, see ya" I said while walking away

After half an hour of walking I couldn't find Applejack, so I just went to the Practicing Field, and after a couple minutes of walking there I find Applejack, I walked up to her and said "I was looking all over for ya!"

She responded "me too"

"Well I wanted to say I have an answer for the question you asked"

"Really, what's your answer?"

"Yeah, I will come live with you"

She smiled and gave me a hug which I returned, after a few seconds we stopped and I started following her back to Sweet Apple Acres

**Note from the author: Sorry about this chapter I had bad writers block, and for that thing in the middle, someone asked me if I could put an OC in for them, and he also told me 'villains gotta be loved too' so yeah, I'll try to add hints of him around**

**Also I already have 2 ideas for 2 different chapters, the way I am going to order them is whichever I finish first, meaning if I ever stop or get writers block on one story I will go to the other, so have fun waiting**


	41. Applebloom's catch

**Note from the author: the title isn't going to be used until about middle/end of the chapter, so you may or may not know what it's about, I also am not going to do another '(clop alert clop alert clop alert)' since it is obvious when one is happening so let's get started**

**Oh P.S. someone told me in another fanfic how my grammar sucked (you know without putting the little dots everywhere) so I'm going to try that now! :D?**

**Also, remember last chapter when I said I had 2 chapters? I put some of the second chapter into this chapter so enjoy**

**Applebloom's catch**

**Place: Sweet Apple Acres, Time: 8:36 AM, POV: Lightning Dashers (jacket off)**

It's been a week, some days if I woke up early enough I would go outside and help out Applejack. She and I also had gone on a few more dates too. I got off the bed; it felt a little chilly so I put on my jacket. Walking outside I saw Applejack bucking a tree.

I walked up to her saying "Anything I can do to help?"

She bucked a tree with all the apples somehow falling right into the basket, she turned to me and said "Nah, I got this"

"Are you sure?" I asked again

"Yeah," she reassured "it's fine; I can do this on my own"

"Well alright" I said, I started walking away then stopped and looked back at Applejack and said "do you have any idea where Big Mac is? I didn't see him this morning"

"He went to the library to get a book" she responded after bucking another tree

"Ah" I said looking forward again; I continued walking, after few seconds I stopped because a thought came into my mind _**"Big Mac can read?"**_ (It's a little 'joke' don't yell at me about it)

I opened my wings and took off.

**Place: Twilight's Library, POV: Strong Charger**

While reading a 'Daring Do' book I saw out of the corner of my eye Twilight walking towards the door, she opened it and said "I'll be at Sweet Apple Acres if you need me"

I nodded and said "Alright"

**POV: back to Lightning Dasher**

After a few minutes a flying through the sky I saw the library and started to descend. When I got near the ground I stopped flapping my wings and touched my hooves on the ground (I'm also trying to be more discreet) I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

After a few seconds Strong Charger answered the door and said "Hey Lightning, what are you doing here?"

I responded saying "Just wondering where Big Mac is, is he here?"

"No, he isn't, why?"

"Because Applejack told me he was here"

"Well he isn't"

"Hmm, then where could he be?"

"I don't know, but Twilight told me she would be at Sweet Apple Acres"

I said bye to him and took off to Sweet Apple Acres which is apparently my new home. After another few minutes I reached there, I guess Applejack was done apple bucking right now because I didn't see her. I landed and looked around, I said out loud to myself "That is too strange"

I just gave up on wondering about Twilight and Big Mac. I went inside and had an apple for lunch. After that I just sat down on a couch trying to wonder what else to do.

**Time: 11:34 PM**

I walked inside the house with Applejack from outside. I did a few hours of nothing then I went to help Applejack on the farm. After we went inside, I noticed that Big Mac still hasn't returned home, and Granny Smith and Applebloom were both sleeping.

Applejack and I went to her room since I sleep with her in her bed. We got on the bed and covered ourselves with the blanket. After a few seconds Applejack turned towards me and said "Hey Lightnin'?"

I turned towards her and replied "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let ya know that I've been wanted to do something with you for a while but I didn't know if you want to also"

"Well what is it?" I asked

Instead of replying she started to kiss me. I don't know why she wasn't sure about this, we've done it before. I just closed my eyes, after a few moments she started hugging me too, so I returned the embrace.

After a few minutes we stopped, I said to her "We've done that a lot of times before what did you mean that you didn't know if I wanted to also"

She just replied "That was only the first part"

I was confused. She got on top of me and put herself around me. After realizing what she was doing I now know why she wasn't sure if I wanted to also. She first started out slow but after time she gradually got faster.

After a minute in I heard a door creak and a voice of a little filly. Applebloom opened the door saying "Applejack can I get a glass of wat-"

Applejack also realized Applebloom and quickly got off me, she said "Applebloom what are you doing up so late at night?"

Applebloom responded "I got up because I was thirsty… what was you and Lightnin' doing?"

Applejack and I looked at each other, I looked back at Applebloom and said "You'll learn about it when you're older" I knew Applejack didn't really want to explain to her what we were doing so I said what I said.

Applebloom said "Okay… I'm gonna go back to bed now" she said walking out of the room.

"_**How did I know something like this was gonna happen?"**_ I thought. I asked Applejack "what do we do about Applebloom?"

"Nothing," she responded "hopefully she'll wait until she is older and won't ask us about that again, let's just go to sleep"

"Alright" I replied, minutes later we were both asleep

**Note from the author: I'm sorry guys, and girls, and ponies, and other… anyway, I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to be a Strong Charger chapter, oh well…**


	42. Closing down

**Closing down**

Look everypony, I'm sorry for what I'm doing, I just can't think up of ideas for 3 different stories. These stories were meant to be for fun, time passers, they still have been, but I didn't know that they would become this popular.

I am closing down my 3 stories 'The transformation of my soul' 'Waking up away from home' and 'The girl in the forest'.

I will be creating a better story that I am serious about. I would like you to check it out 'Second Chances' look on my stories. That story will also get some help from you, with suggestions on even if you want OCs, check out the first chapter for more detail.

I know there is this one person who really liked 'Waking up away from home', so I think he will like the fact he can help me with 'Second Chances' if he wants to. Once again, I'm sorry for closing down the stories, but I have a new one you all get to help with.

See ya there!


End file.
